Conforto Na Noite
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Ela fazia isso por Quinn. Quinn precisava disso. Quinn precisava se sentir no controle. Quinn precisava do poder. - TRADUÇÃO!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sabia por que fazia isso. Ela fazia por Quinn. Quinn precisava disso. Quinn precisava se sentir no controle. Quinn precisava do poder. E Rachel gostava. Ela gostava dos comandos duros de Quinn com seus toques contraditórios. Ela gostava de ver a loira subir pela sua janela algumas vezes na semana antes de voltar para a escuridão. Ela gostava dos poucos segundos restantes depois que elas terminavam, em que Quinn apenas olhava em sua direção. Segundos em que Rachel se enganava ao pensar que Quinn a amava.

"Tire a roupa." Quinn elevou uma sobrancelha enquanto deixava a mochila cair sob a janela, caminhando até a porta e trancando-a.

Rachel fez o que lhe foi dito e colocou suas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas sobre o criado-mudo.

Quinn lambeu os lábios com a visão do corpo de Rachel. Ela adorava aquele corpo bronzeado e o fato de que ele sempre era muito macio apesar dos insultos que lhe dera. "Deite."

Mais uma vez a cantora fez o que lhe foi dito, descansando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

A loira passou os dedos levemente sobre a pele do estômago de Rachel, reconhecendo as marcas que deixara na noite anterior. Os chupões de Quinn Fabray eram difíceis de tirar e impossíveis de esquecer. Quinn havia marcado seu território. Rachel era sua.

Quinn deixou cair o casaco no chão e tirou sua camiseta branca, deixando-a em seus shorts cinza de corrida. Ela fez uma pausa para olhar para si mesma no espelho de Rachel. Ela confessava que estava satisfeita com seu corpo pós-bebê, em que trabalhara tanto e voltara praticamente de volta à perfeição anterior. Em seguida, ela lançou uma perna em torno de Rachel, sentando-se sobre a morena. Inclinou-se e aproximou seus corpos, lábios tomando os de Rachel, mordendo e chupando até que estivessem inchados.

A loira balançou os quadris para frente e fechou os olhos enquanto entrelaçava seus corpos.

As mãos de Rachel estavam nas costas de Quinn, acariciando a pele sob a ponta de seus dedos. No inicio, ela hesitava em sequer tocar Quinn. No entanto, descobriu que era permitido tocar em certos lugares.

Quinn levou a mão até o mamilo de Rachel. A diva gemeu quando Quinn acariciou-o entre os dedos. O prazer e a dor que recebia com o gesto eram incríveis.

"Você é minha," Quinn murmurou contra os lábios de Rachel. "Entendeu?"

Rachel abriu os olhos devagar e olhou nos olhos de Quinn enquanto balançava a cabeça. Suas costas arquearam quando Quinn repetiu os movimentos com as mãos.

"Você _não_ pertence ao Jesse," Quinn desceu ainda mais pelo corpo de Rachel, acariciando o mamilo com a língua. Em seguida, passou para o outro, levando-o a boca e sugando-o até enrijecer.

"Só a você." Rachel ofegou, resistindo a vontade de passar os dedos nos cabelos de Quinn. Em vez disso, ela afundou-os sob o travesseiro.

Quinn desceu ainda mais e beijou a extensão do estômago de Rachel enquanto começava a lentamente acariciar a parte inferior da diva com o polegar. "Você _não_ pertence ao Puck."

Rachel sabia que deveria responder, mas estava mordendo o lábio para não gemer alto e acabar acordando os pais. Finalmente, Quinn levantou os olhos, praticamente forçando-a a dar uma resposta com um olhar intenso. Rachel finalmente suspirou. "Eu sou sua."

Quinn voltou ao que fazia e capturou os lábios de Rachel novamente, penetrando dois dedos na diva. Rachel agarrou o travesseiro sob a cabeça e tentou não fazer muito barulho. Quinn beijava a parte de baixo de sua mandíbula e clavícula, as únicas partes do corpo de Rachel que ela não marcaria. Ela cuidava de seu belo instrumento e encheu o pescoço da morena com beijos suaves. "Você _não_ pertence ao Finn."

"Apenas a você." Rachel fechou os olhos ao ver Quinn dar um sorriso orgulhoso.

A loira passou o dedo de leve sobre o clitóris de Rachel, fazendo parecer um acidente, antes de repetir o processo. A visão de Rachel tendo um orgasmo era algo que Quinn amava e ela não queria atrasar ainda mais o momento. Então ela acrescentou um terceiro dedo e bombeou-os mais rápido.

As costas de Rachel se arquearam e ela mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o grito. Ao invés disso, ela sussurrou: "Oh, Deus, Quinn." A visão do prazer correndo pelo corpo de Rachel excitou Quinn ainda mais.

Assim que Rachel pôde respirar novamente, ela sentou-se e ficou de joelhos. Ela sabia o que fazer. Apesar de suas pernas ainda estarem instáveis por causa de seu orgasmo sufocante, ela ainda fazia aquilo por Quinn.

Ela rapidamente livrou Quinn de seus shorts de algodão. Sua boca encontrou o clitóris da loira e Quinn teve de sufocar seu grito com um travesseiro. Depois de algumas semanas fazendo a mesma coisa, Rachel sabia o que era permitido fazer para levar Quinn à loucura. Rachel passou a língua através da abertura de Quinn, gemendo com a pele úmida de Quinn.

Não demorou muito para Quinn chegar ao clímax. E quando chegou, Rachel ajudou-a a aproveitar o máximo antes de rolar de costas. Inclinando a cabeça para cima, ela viu o peito arfante de Quinn, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Rachel lutou contra um sorriso. Ela era a única a ver Quinn daquele modo e isso lhe parecia um grande privilégio. Quinn, por um momento, estava vulnerável e de guarda baixa.

No entanto, aquele momento passou. Quinn rolou para fora da cama e se vestiu novamente. Rachel quis abrir a boca e impedi-la, mas não fez nenhum som. Ela apenas assistiu Quinn colocar a roupa e silenciosamente abrir a janela.

A loira olhou por cima do ombro para Rachel que estava se movendo sobre o travesseiro. Enquanto descansava a cabeça no travesseiro, Rachel olhou de volta. Naquele olhar, Quinn engoliu em seco e seu peito parecia prestes a desabar. Não só Rachel estava linda, mas também parecia preocupada. Aquilo não era algo que ela esperasse da diva. Após o que fizeram pelas últimas semanas, ela esperava indiferença ou apatia. Afinal, ela estava usando Rachel e as duas sabiam disso.

Quinn finalmente desviou o olhar e pulou pela janela, caindo no chão com um baque surdo. Ela não se preocupou em fechá-la. Apenas caminhou até seu carro, estacionado na rua. Ela sempre se sentia predatória antes de chegar a casa de Rachel. Então, ela chegava lá e sentia-se segura e contente. Porém, quando saía, ela sempre se sentia um lixo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma prévia do que está por vir nesta próxima tradução, <strong>_Conforto Na Noite _**postado originalmente em inglês por **_Pleasant-hell_**. Como sempre, estou tentando traduzir as melhores Faberry das melhores autoras e sempre com temas relativamente diferentes. A História possui 28 capítulos e se passa ao redor da segunda temporada, lá pelo capítulo 9 ou 10, o resto, é claro, puramente fantasia, mas fantasia de bom coração. Leiam também a prévia de **_Incrições_**, disponível no meu perfil. E não esqueçam de acompanhar **_Eu Estarei_** e **_Admirador do MySpace_** (reta final...) Se tiverem um tempinho, reviews, por favor. Obrigadaaa! BJS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sempre desviava o olhar quando Quinn e Finn estavam no mesmo cômodo. Ela não podia olhar para nenhum dos dois. Ela sentia-se culpada por seu relacionamento com ambos. É claro que Quinn sabia sobre Finn, mas Finn não tinha idéia do que Rachel e Quinn faziam à noite.

Ela realmente não precisava se sentir culpada por estar com Finn, porque não era como se ela e Quinn estivessem em uma espécie real de relacionamento. Aquilo era apenas físico e um completo segredo. Elas nem mesmo falavam sobre tudo ser um segredo. Era uma regra silenciosa.

Que a levou de volta a pensar em como tudo começou. Um dia, há algumas semanas, ela e Quinn tiveram que trabalhar em um dueto como dever de casa. As duas ficaram desapontadas com a parceria que tiraram do chapéu. Rachel estava convencida de que Santana tinha de certa forma burlado o sistema, pois sempre acabava tirando o nome de Brittany. Rachel decidiu que precisava saber como Santana fazia aquilo para começar a usar em beneficio próprio.

Assim, Quinn foi à casa de Rachel naquela noite e algo aconteceu. Depois de meia hora de ensaios, olhares cheios de luxúria foram seguidos de beijos apaixonados, que levou à explorações sem roupa. Quinn foi embora no segundo em que terminaram. Elas repetiam aquele padrão desde então. E tiveram problemas para explicar ao Sr. Shue porque não estavam prontas para o dueto no dia seguinte.

"Hey Barbra," Santana disse. "O que diabos você está olhando?"

Rachel esqueceu repentinamente de seus pensamentos. Ela percebeu que estivera acidentalmente olhando para Brittany, que parecia um pouco assustada. "E-eu sinto muito. Eu só... me distraí." Ela olhou para Finn, que como sempre ficou em silêncio ao invés de defendê-la. Ela sabia que levaria muito mais do que isso para que Finn deixasse o medo de perder sua reputação e defendê-la. Ela suspirou e olhou para as próprias mãos.

Santana abriu a boca novamente, mas Brittany a distraiu, apanhando a mão da Cheerio para escrever algo com a caneta na palma de sua mão.

Rachel olhou para Quinn. A loira estava flertando com o cara novo. Rachel suspirou. Claro, Sam era uma espécie bonitinha de surfista, mas ele e Quinn se pareciam muito para não tornar um possível namoro perturbador.

"Você está bem?" Finn perguntou a Rachel calmamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça automaticamente. "Sim. Estou bem."

"Você quer ir ao cinema hoje à noite?" ele perguntou docemente, lhe lançando um sorriso hesitante.

Rachel não pôde evitar sorrir com o jeito encantador dele. "Sim, eu adoraria." Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos se voltando para Quinn, que estava lhe olhando de volta. Ela sabia que não deveria olhar para a Cheerio e assim que seus olhos se encontraram, Rachel os desviou. Ela acrescentou para Finn em voz baixa. "Mas eu tenho que estar de volta antes das dez."

"Eu pensei que seu toque de recolher fosse meia-noite nos fins de semana." Ele parecia confuso.

Rachel pensou rapidamente em uma desculpa. "Vai passar uma maratona de filmes de Natalie Wood no canal de clássicos a partir das dez. Eu e meu pai vamos ficar acordados a noite toda para assistir."

"Oh, tudo bem," Finn disse. "Bem, podemos ir logo depois da escola, então."

"Perfeito." Rachel lhe lançou seu melhor sorriso. Assim ela teria tempo para comer alguma coisa e tomar banho antes de Quinn chegar.

Seus olhos mais uma vez procuraram Quinn, que estava dando um sorriso presunçoso na direção de Sam. No entanto, seus olhos verdes encontraram os de Rachel por um segundo. Algo em seu olhar dizia a Rachel que Quinn sabia que havia mentido e porque fizera aquilo. Ela elevou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente antes de se voltar para Sr. Shue, que estava pedindo a atenção do club.

Quinn mordeu as unhas da mão enquanto esperava em seu carro. Ela olhou ao redor da rua, iluminada pelos postes de luz no escuro. Ela olhou para trás, na direção da casa de Rachel, sem saber ao certo o que esperava ver. Quando ela examinou a rua vazia por mais alguns minutos, olhou para o relógio no painel do carro.

Ela esperou até não poder mais agüentar. Quinn saiu de seu carro, sem apanhar nada a não ser suas chaves. Chegando a casa de Rachel, percebeu pelas janelas que as luzes ainda estavam acesas, indicando que os pais de Rachel ainda não tinham ido para a cama. No entanto, Quinn não podia esperar mais. Ela agilmente subiu pela janela de Rachel e abriu-a. Levou algum esforço para Quinn entrar no quarto, mas quando olhou ao redor do aposento, Rachel ainda não estava lhe esperando na cama.

Quinn entrou completamente no quarto, fechando a janela às suas costas. Quando ouviu água correndo no banheiro e a voz de Rachel cantando no chuveiro, Quinn riu para si mesma. Aquilo ia ser muito divertido.

Assim que Rachel saiu do chuveiro, ela secou os cabelos com a toalha antes de joga-la ao redor do corpo. Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e franziu a testa. Ela tinha certeza de que tinha deixado a luz ligada quando fora tomar banho.

Com um suspiro pesado, ela entrou no quarto. Ela não queria ter que se trocar no escuro. Ela teria que voltar a cozinha para ascender as luzes totalmente, e não planejara sair do quarto pelo resto da noite.

Enquanto caminhava no escuro, um perfume chegou ao seu nariz, fazendo-a parar. Ela conhecia aquele cheiro e fechou os olhos, deixando-se embebedar-se. Então, olhou para a janela. Ela deixara meio aberta antes do banho, e agora estava fechada totalmente.

Rachel sentiu duas mãos passearem sobre a toalha em seu quadril. Ela suspirou ao toque embora soubesse quem era.

As mãos se moveram vagarosamente, como se não pertencessem ao resto do corpo da pessoa. Uma mão arrancou a toalha, fazendo-a cair aos pés de Rachel.

Finalmente, Quinn pressionou seu corpo contra as costas de Rachel, correndo as mãos devagar pelo torso da morena. Quinn sentiu arrepios surgirem na pele de Rachel e sorriu, apertando os lábios no ombro nu da diva. Ela murmurou contra a pele, "Você ficou surpresa?"

A loira sorriu, virando o corpo de Rachel. Seus lábios facilmente encontraram os de Rachel na escuridão. Ela beijou a outra, profundamente e com mais necessidade do que o normal. Rachel estava surpresa por isso e tropeçou para trás. Quinn a seguiu, não deixando seus lábios se separaram até as costas de Rachel atingirem a parede.

"Meus... meus pais ainda estão acordados." Rachel disse, sem ar.

"Então é melhor você fazer silêncio." Quinn deslizou seus lábios sobre o pescoço de Rachel, gentilmente sugando a pele. Uma de suas mãos desceram da cintura da Rachel para o topo de uma de suas pernas. Com um movimento rápido, Quinn elevou a perna e pressionou-se ainda mais contra Rachel.

Rachel inalou com dificuldade. "Oh, Deus, Quinn..."

"Deixe aqui," Quinn ordenou e deslizou sua mão até alcançar a abertura de Rachel. A loira atiçou a morena, sentindo a umidade em sua mão.

"Você quer isso?" Quinn suspirou no ouvido de Rachel. Ela pôde sentir a mudança na respiração de Rachel.

A outra fechou os olhos. "Sim."

"E o que você diz?" Quinn sorriu e moveu sua mão livre até o mamilo esquerdo de Rachel, apertando-o.

Rachel soltou um gritinho com a sensação de desejo e implorou entre suspiros. "Por favor, Quinn."

No segundo e que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, Quinn inseriu dois dedos em Rachel o mais fundo que pôde, antes de rapidamente bombeá-los para dentro e para fora. Havia poucas coisas tão bonitas no mundo quanto a visão de Rachel quando ela jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto suas costas arqueavam-se, tentando controlar seu prazer o máximo que podia.

Um elogio ameaçava sair da boca de Quinn, mas nunca passou por seus lábios. Em vez disso, quando o corpo de Rachel tremeu com seu orgasmo, Quinn levou-as até a cama para repetir o processo.

Uma hora depois, Rachel se espreguiçou, sugando o resto do gosto de Quinn de seus dedos. Ela gemeu enquanto fazia, sem perceber.

Quinn a assistiu fazer aquilo e uma dor familiar subiu por entre suas pernas. Ela sabia que provavelmente deveria ir embora antes que sua mãe percebesse que estivera fora, e ela não poderia entrar em encrencas. Encrencas significavam estar de castigo e ficar de castigo significava estar sem carro e ficar sem carro significava não mais visitas no meio da noite a casa de Rachel e ela simplesmente não poderia correr o risco.

A loira rolou para fora da cama, colocando suas roupas rapidamente. Quando destrancou a janela, ela desejou ter trazido mais roupas. A janela estava fria, o que indicava que deveria estar ainda mais congelante do lado de fora. Quando abriu a janela, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas ao sentir o vento frio bater em seu rosto.

Sua hesitação a janela não era normal, mas não estivera tão frio em Lima há muito tempo. Ela sentiu algo ao seu lado e virou a cabeça. Rachel estava enrolada em um lençol, colocando um casaco ao redor dos ombros de Quinn.

"Eu não sei aonde você estacionou, mas está muito frio para sair vestindo apenas o que você está vestindo." Rachel explicou suavemente, um certo ar de preocupação em sua voz. "Pegue meu casaco."

Quinn olhou de volta para Rachel, seu peito apertado. Ela procurou pelos olhos de Rachel, sem saber o que procurava. Quando se recuperou, Quinn vagarosamente assentiu antes de colocar seus braços nas mangas e sair pela janela.

Quando chegou em seu carro, Quinn estava às lágrimas. Ela sentou no banco do motorista, brincando com as chaves que tinha nas mãos, tentando decidir de onde todas essas emoções estavam vindo. Ela fungou e limpou os olhos. No momento, ela precisava chegar em casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ôoh! Obrigada pelas primeiras reviews. É sempre bom verler a resposta dos leitores. Essa história é mais complexa e emocional do que as outras, mas não dramáaaatica. E é mais fácil de traduzir pela quantidade de letras (cerca de 2,000 por capítulo). Continuem acompanhando **_Incrições_**, outra história nova, e acabo de começar a traduzir o capítulo 12 de **_Eu Estarei,_** mas é relativamente longo (14,000 letras) e espero postar a atualização no fim de semana ou segunda-feira. Obrigada mais uma vez! BJS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sentiu seu queixo apertar quando Rachel se referiu a ela e Sam como Ken e Barbie. Ela engoliu a ligeira pontada de mágoa e cutucou de volta. "Você costumava ser apenas desagradável, mas agora dá vontade de te dar um soco toda vez que você abre sua boca."

Rachel sentiu uma dor disparar através do peito antes de Santana soltar a bomba. Ela fez de tudo para não sair da sala chorando e para piorar a situação, ela podia sentir o olhar de Quinn às suas costas. Assim que Brittany e Mike começaram a dançar, ela se sentou em sua cadeira e olhou para o chão tentando clarear sua mente.

Rachel virou-se para Finn e fez a pergunta que tinha que saber. "Por que ela? Quinn eu entenderia, mas Santana?"

Finn olhou de volta para Santana, que estreitou os olhos, totalmente interessada nos dois. Brittany olhou em pânico de Santana para Rachel, tentando decidir quem precisava de proteção. Quinn tentou não parecer interessada, mas quando ouviu o próprio nome, sentiu sua atenção voltada para o casal.

"Não vamos fazer isso aqui." Sussurrou Finn, tentando acalmar Rachel.

Mas ela já tivera o bastante. Ela saiu correndo no melhor estilo Rachel Berry, e nem mesmo esperou que alguém fosse atrás dela.

Depois de sua falha sessão de aconselhamento com Finn, Rachel vagou pelos corredores durante seu período livre. Quando passou pela sala do coral, Rachel viu duas Cheerios inseparáveis. Ela suspirou, consciente de que tinha sido má com Santana e, embora a Cheerio fosse má com ela, Rachel não gostaria de ser tão cruel como fora antes.

Ela timidamente entrou na sala e caminhou em direção a elas. Rachel foi recebida com a saudação habitual: "O que diabos você quer?" Santana apenas a observava.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas," Rachel cruzou as mãos e olhou para o chão. "Eu não falei sério quando disse aquilo sobre você. Eu sei que você não gosta de ser comparada com Quinn."

Santana fungou o mais silenciosamente que pôde e se levantou. "Tanto faz." Ela olhou para Brittany, que estivera olhando para as próprias mãos. "Vamos sair daqui."

Brittany lentamente se levantou e seguiu Santana. Ela fez uma pausa perto de Rachel e sussurrou para que só a diva pudesse ouvir. "Ela não é uma vadia como todos pensam. E talvez ela tenha livrado você de uma super encrenca. Ela me disse que ele é horrível na cama." Com isso, a loira saiu em disparada atrás de Santana, deixando Rachel sozinha na sala do coral.

Então, depois de Rachel anonimamente nomear Santana para o solo das seccionais, ela foi para casa. Ela precisava tomar um longo banho para colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Uma batida soou na porta de Rachel depois que ela saiu do banho e colocara um DVD enquanto fingia fazer o dever de casa. Ela achou que era um de seus pais trazendo algum suéter que esquecera na secadora ou algo assim. "Pode entrar."

A porta se abriu devagar. Rachel não tirou os olhos do filme, no começo. No entanto, a garota de pé na porta lhe chamou a atenção.

Antes que Rachel pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, Quinn acrescentou. "Seu pai me deixou entrar. Ele pareceu meio surpreso quando pedi para ver você."

Rachel respondeu calmamente. "Não é todo dia que aparece alguém aqui querendo me ver... O – O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela não queria ser rude. Ela apenas não estava acostumada a ver Quinn enquanto ainda havia luz lá fora.

"Eu não sei." Quinn deu de ombros. Ela realmente não sabia porque tinha aparecido. Apenas tivera um dia ruim e quis ver Rachel antes que ficasse escuro. Ela também queria ver se a diva estava bem depois de seu próprio dia ruim. Ela brincou com a barra de sua jaqueta das Cheerios, em busca de uma boa mentira.

"Bem, eu estou assistindo um filme e fingindo fazer o meu dever de casa," Rachel fez um gesto para o laptop em cima da cama. "Você quer assistir comigo?"

A loira concordou e foi até a cama, que lhe era familiar agora, mas parecia diferente com as luzes acesas. Rachel fechou os livros e colocou-os sobre o criado-mudo. Quinn cuidadosamente deitou na superfície macia e deslizou os braços debaixo do travesseiro antes de colocar a cabeça sobre ele para que pudesse ver a tela. Definitivamente não era um filme que conhecia. "Que filme é esse?"

"Gilda." Rachel se acomodou na cama e observou os personagens em preto e branco através do enredo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Quinn preguntou.

Rachel apanhou o laptop e reiniciou o filme. "Vale a pena assistir desde o inicio."

Enquanto o file progredia, a luz no quarto escureceu com o sol poente. Rachel fechara as cortinas quando os reflexos atrapalharam a visão. Quinn pausou para que Rachel não perdesse nenhuma parte.

"Ela é meio louca." Comentou Quinn enquanto Rachel se sentava.

A diva sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim."

De repente, Rachel estava nervosa. Ela nunca tinha realmente feito nada sociável com Quinn antes. E se ela fizesse algo estúpido e Quinn nunca mais voltasse? E se ela parecesse diferente sob a luz e Quinn nunca mais quisesse toca-la novamente?"

Ela passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e endireitou sua blusa. Quinn olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu – eu – eu..." Rachel gaguejou uma resposta, mas não conseguiu continuar. Então ela disse algo que quis dizer o dia todo. "Eu sinto muito, por ter chamado você de Barbie."

Quinn riu e depois se sentou para tirar a jaqueta das Cheerios. "Você tem algum lenço?"

Rachel se perguntou aonde aquilo ia parar. "Sim. Um monte deles."

A se levantou e fechou o laptop, colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo. "Pegue seus dois favoritos."

O tom de voz de Quinn era sombrio e Rachel soube aonde isso ia dar. E ela imediatamente se animou. Ela olhou para o relógio, e percebeu que seus pais ainda estavam acordados. Eles não a interromperiam a menos que a ouvissem.

Rachel foi rapidamente até o seu armário e tirou de lá dois lenços. Ela brincou com o cabelo, tentando fazê-lo parecer ao menos um pouco sexy antes de voltar para o quarto. Sob a luz fraca, ela podia ver a silhueta de Quinn, enquanto a outra sentava na beira da cama.

Quinn pegou os lenços de Rachel e apontou para a cama. Rachel sabia que ela queria que se deitasse.

A loira tomou a visão à sua frente. O cabelo de Rache estava espalhado pelo travesseiro, e seu peito subia e descia com respirações animadas. Quinn engatinhou pela cama, lenços na mão, montando sobre o quadris de Rachel.

Rachel sentiu o calor de seu corpo aumentar quando Quinn abaixou e juntou seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Quinn tomarem seus pulsos e colocarem sobre sua cabeça.

Quinn prendeu seus quadris juntos, aprofundando o beijo, Rachel nem mesmo percebeu quando Quinn amarrou seus pulsos a cabeceira da cama até tentar colocar as mãos nas costas da loira. Eles não estavam apertados, e Rachel tinha certeza de que poderia se livrar deles se quisesse, mas no momento ela não queria se libertar.

A Cheerio gentilmente colocou o outro lenço sobre os olhos de Rachel, prendendo-os sob a cabeça de Rachel cuidadosamente sem ter que amarra-lo. Ela ouviu nitidamente o inalar de Rachel, enquanto o quarto ficava mais escuro, mas lentamente passou as mãos sob a camisa de Rachel, por toda a extensão lisa de seu estômago para acalma-la. Seus lábios seguiram o mesmo caminho que suas mãos. Quando atingiu a base do sutiã de Rachel, uma de suas mãos se esgueirou pelo cós das calças da diva.

Rachel se preparou e quase caiu da cama quando alguém bateu na porta. "Uh... Rachel?"

"Merda," Quinn murmurou. Ela lutou para desamarrar Rachel e correu até a janela. Ela olhou para Rachel, que parecia corada, frustrada e prestes a entrar em pânico. Quinn sorriu e pulou pela janela, quase sendo pega por um dos pais de Rachel que estava checando o correio.

Rachel alisou o cabelo e a camisa antes de abrir a porta. "O que você quer, Finn?"

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu, eu queria pedir desculpas."

"Bem, você acabou de pedir." Rachel começou a fechar a porta, mas o rapaz a deteve.

Ele suspirou. "Você não vai deixar eu me explicar?"

Rachel o olhou com olhos cansados e balançou a cabeça. "Hoje não. Vá para casa, Finn."

"Podemos, pelo menos, falar sobre isso por um minuto?" perguntou ele.

"Ótimo!" Rachel suspirou e o deixou entrar em seu quarto. Assim que ele entrou, ela fechou a porta e se recostou contra ela. Ela não queria ter essa conversa. Sua mente definitivamente não estava em Finn no momento.

"Por que a jaqueta da Quinn está na sua cama?" ele perguntou, examinando a jaqueta sobre a cama.

Rachel estremeceu. Ela usou seus anos de aulas de interpretação em prática para responder. "Eu roubei. Eu ia queimá-lo ou algo assim."

Finn franziu as sobrancelhas. "Essa não é você." Ele colocou a jaqueta de volta no lugar. "Você está agindo muito estranho ultimamente."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Disse Rachel, com uma voz um pouco indignada. Ela não percebeu qualquer mudança em seu comportamento. Ela percebia, no entanto, uma mudança em seus pensamentos, que vagava sempre em volta de uma certa Cheerio de cabelos loiros. Ela andou até a cama e pegou o casaco.

"Você não rouba coisas," Finn esclareceu. "Você tem esse... sentido maluco sobre o que é certo e errado." Ele andou até ela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Rachel olhou para ele. Finn sempre havia sido um confidente fantástico. Era fácil conversar com ele e ele pouco julgava. E Rachel estava morrendo de vontade de contar a alguém sobre seus encontros secretos com Quinn durante a noite, e como tudo aquilo a fazia se sentir confusa com toda a coisa.

Mas ela sabia que não podia contar para ninguém, especialmente Finn. Ela se afastou dele, pendurando o casaco no armário antes de se voltar para o garoto.

"Você está mesmo bem?" ele perguntou baixinho. "Alguém machucou você? Talvez Santana...?"

"Como você pode sequer dizer o nome dela perto de mim?" Rachel explodiu. Ela não estava irritada por ele ter dito 'Santana', e ela já havia feito as pazes com a latina. Ela só queria ficar sozinha... com Quinn. Mas agora ela tinha que resolver isso sozinha.

Finn parecia completamente confuso com a mudança repentina de humor de Rachel. Ela fazia isso com freqüência, sendo Rachel Berry e tudo, mas ser apática e gritar no segundo depois não era do seu feitio. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o parou. "Esquece. Eu só preciso de algum tempo sozinha. Preciso pensar."

Finalmente, Finn suspirou e lhe deu um último olhar antes de deixar seu quarto. Quando ele se foi, Rachel andou até a janela esperando ver Quinn ou seu carro lá fora. Ela não encontrou nenhum dos dois, então apenas apanhou o casaco de Quinn do armário e colocou-o em volta do corpo. Depois de trancar a porta e fechar a janela, Rachel deslizou até a cama, apertando a jaqueta de Quinn contra si.

O cheiro do perfume de Quinn no casaco trouxe uma série de memórias das quais também trouxeram a dor familiar de ver Quinn subir pela janela. Rachel suspirou e olhou para a janela, desejando ter o número do telefone de Quinn que pudesse liga-la, implorar para que ela voltasse.

Mas já que não tinha o número da loira, Rachel fechou os olhos e deslizou a mão entre as pernas, imaginando o que Quinn faria com ela, se Finn não tivesse aparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoje eu só tenho uma palavra para vocês. PUTAQUEPARIU! Foi mais de uma? Não importa. Eu estou há NOVE HORAS sentada aqui, morrendo de dor nos ombros, tentando terminar ao menos metade da tradução de <strong>_Eu Estarei_**... acho que são mais do que 14,000 caracteres. Geralmente eu não gosto de pôr tanta pressão assim em mim, mas o capítulo é muito bom, e espero que vocês entendam a demora... E mais um capítulo de **_Conforto Na Noite_** e quero agradecer a todos que deixam Reviews. Eu não esperava receber tantas respostas assim em pouco tempo, maaas... OBRIGADA! BJS**

**Obs: Vou dormir!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel conseguiu seguir com seu dia na escola com a cabeça baixa, sem conversar com Finn. A única vez em que o viu, ele parecia chateado com ela, mas a diva não se importava. Ela só queria que as férias de inverno chegassem o mais rápido possível para que não tivesse que lidar com todo esse drama. Até mesmo Rachel se surpreendeu com o pensamento. Geralmente ela a única procurando drama e se considerava um _drama queen_, mas esse semestre a drenara e seu relacionamento com Finn parecia ter terminado o que acabava lhe causando mais dramas.

"Rachel."

A diva parou quando seu nome foi chamado durante a troca de período. Finn finalmente a encontrara. Ela se virou e deu alguns passos em direção a ele, esperando que o garoto falasse.

"Eu decidi que estou bravo com você por estar brava comigo," ele declarou. "Nós nem mesmo estávamos juntos quando dormi com Santana e você não tem razão ao ficar com raiva de mim..."

A boca de Rachel caiu com um olhar clássico de 'oh, não, você não acaba de jogar a culpa em mim'. Ela estreitou os olhos, interrompendo o resto do discurso de Finn. "Você mentiu para mim!"

"Eu estava tentando não machucar você!" Finn respondeu de volta, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

"Bom trabalho então!" Rachel zombou.

Finn passou a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. "Você mentiu para mim! Você disse que tinha dormido com Jesse!"

"Depois eu lhe disse a verdade porque não queria que houvesse segredos entre nós," Rachel disse, mas sua voz diminuiu no final, porque a vida de Rachel ao que parecia, sempre acabava envolvendo segredos.

"Quinn estava certa," Finn murmurou. "Eu não deveria ter dito nada."

Isso despertou imediatamente o interesse de Rachel. "Você falou com a Quinn sobre nós?"

Ele suspirou, sabendo que não deveria ter dito aquilo também. "Nós temos Espanhol juntos. Ela senta ao meu lado e apenas começamos a conversar. Não é grande coisa. Nós somos apenas amigos."

Sob aquelas circunstancias, Rachel achou engraçado o fato de que era Finn assegurando a Rachel ter apenas uma amizade com Quinn.

Rachel perguntou baixinho, temendo a resposta. "Ela falou para você terminar comigo?"

"Ela disse que eu deveria, se fosse continuar te machucando." Finn olhou para os tênis, engolindo em seco.

Essa era uma parte de Finn que Rachel sempre gostara. Ele sempre tentava fazer as coisas certas e se sentia mal quando machucava outras pessoas. Rachel suspirou, um sentimento de culpa surgindo no fundo da mente. "Talvez... talvez devêssemos dar um tempo."

"Isso significa que estamos terminando?" ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Significa que apenas não estamos juntos agora. Vamos dar um tempo para reavaliar nosso relacionamento e decidir o que realmente queremos."

"Então, quanto tempo?" ele perguntou.

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, mas quando olhou para o corredor, viu algo que lhe deu náuseas. Quinn recostava-se num dos armários e Sam descansava o antebraço sobre o ombro dela, inclinando para beija-la.

Aquela foi a última gota. Seu dia fora o pior de sua vida e agora Sam e Quinn estavam se beijando bem na frente dela. Ela examinou o corredor e um plano lhe ocorreu.

Rachel passou por Finn e gritou. "Hei, Karofsky!"

Todos no corredor arregalaram os olhos enquanto o jogador de futebol virou-se e olhou para a Gleek, uma raspadinha na mão. Quinn empurrou Sam para longe, para que pudesse assistir ao espetáculo. Ela precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não correr até Rachel e perguntar o que diabos ela estava fazendo.

"O que você quer, anã?" ele perguntou, caminhando até ela.

Rachel se colocou na posição que queria e estreitou os olhos. "Eu sei porque você zoa o Kurt."

Os olhos de Karofsky dobraram de tamanho. "Porque ele é uma bicha."

"E você se sente intimidado por isso," Rachel usou o dedo para cutucar o jogador no peito. "Estudos mostram que a maioria dos homofóbicos viciosos também são gays." Ela fez uma pausa e observou enquanto a raspadinha era preparada para ser jogada em seu rosto.

Ela deu um passo para o lado enquanto a bebida voava, caindo sobre outra pessoa.

"Mas que merda, cara?" Sam tirou a raspadinha dos olhos.

"Cara," Kaforsky colocou as mãos para o alto. "Eu estava tentando..." ele apontou para o lugar onde Rachel estivera, percebendo que ela fugira. Ele olhou ao redor do corredor e não a encontrou. "Sério. Uma das suas amiguinhas do Glee estava tirando sarro de mim."

Sam o olhou e empurrou o jogador no armário atrás deles. "Você é idiota! Você está com raiva desde que disse Treinadora Beiste que você não presta na linha de fundo."

"Sam!" Quinn gritou. "Já chega." Ela caminhou até os dois, ficando entre eles. "Me escute e me escute bem. Todos no corredor estão olhando para você. Se você brigar agora, vai fazer o time de futebol parecer estúpido e fraco." Ela se virou para Karofsky. "Se você quer continuar zoando os outros e não ser zoado por esse corte de cabelo idiota, então eu sugiro que peça desculpas ao Sam e vá embora." Então de volta para Sam. "Se você quer continuar namorando a capitã das Cheerios eu sugiro que aceite as desculpas dele e vá para casa tomar um banho. Eu não quero que o time de futebol se torne escória. E me recuso a namorar um jogador de hockey."

Sam pensou e assentiu. "Tudo bem."

Karofsky assentiu também. "Tá. Desculpa, cara."

"Tudo bem," Sam balançou a cabeça.

Quando Karofsky se afastou, Sam sorriu para Quinn e se inclinou para um beijo. Ela se afastou e virou a cabeça. "Eu disse vá para casa e tome um banho."

Sam usou a camisa para limpar o rosto. "Você quer sair sábado?"

"Talvez," Quinn sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta. "Tudo bem. Eu te ligo."

Rachel fechou os olhos e deixou o som de seu melhor CD de músicas da Broadway tocar através das caixas de som no banheiro, enquanto afundava na água quente da banheira. Seu telefone estava esquecido na cama e seus pais saíram aquela noite. Ela planejava apenas relaxar pelo resto da noite. Talvez assistir Funny Girl. Sempre a fazia se sentir melhor.

Outra voz acompanhou Julie Andrews e Rachel se assustou. Quando olhou para a porta do banheiro, viu Quinn recostada ali. A cabeça inclinada, mãos nas costas e uma perna na frente da outra. Sua voz mal podia ser ouvida sobre a música que saía dos auto-falantes, mas ela cantava com os olhos fechados.

Quando a música terminou, Rachel descansou a cabeça novamente na beira da banheira. "Eu não sabia que você gostava de musicais."

"Todos gostam de The Sound Of Music." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso.

Rachel colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Como você entrou?"

"Pela janela." Quinn disse, caminhando até a banheira, sentando na borda. Ela colocou um pé na beira e descansou o queixo no joelho, cruzando as mãos sobre as sapatinhas das Cheerios.

Rachel se pegou tentando olhar sob a saia de Quinn, então fechou os olhos. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Por que eu sempre estou aqui?" Quinn perguntou de volta.

A outra abriu os olhos e olhou para a loira. "Eu não sei. Por que você sempre está aqui?"

A Cheerio ficou em silêncio com a pergunta. Ela olhou para as bolhas na água antes de mover seu olhar para as unhas. Na verdade, ela não tinha idéia do por que sempre estava na casa de Rachel. Tudo ali a fazia se sentir fora dos próprios sentidos, fora da pressão da escola, de sua mãe, e da sociedade. Aqui ela apenas sentia tudo.

"Eu esqueci minha jaqueta noite passada." Quinn disse sem emoção, se esquivando da pergunta.

"Eu pendurei no meu armário." Rachel disse, sabendo que não fora por isso que Quinn viera.

"Por que você jogou uma raspadinha no Sam?" Quinn finalmente perguntou.

Rachel apanhou o roupão ao lado da banheira. Ela tirou uma perna da água e lentamente se enxugou. Seu principal propósito era distrair Quinn. "Eu não joguei nada, David jogou."

"Você fez Karofsky fazer aquilo." Quinn deixou seus dedos deslizarem sobre a superfície da água.

"Eu acredito que com meu tamanho seria impossível influencia-lo a fazer qualquer coisa." Rachel respondeu, continuando a se enxugar.

A loira desenhou pequenos círculos na água. "Eu sei que não é difícil enganar a mente de um Neanderthal. Eu sei o que você fez. Só não sei por que."

"Por que parece ser uma pergunta que ninguém consegue entender ultimamente," Rachel suspirou. Ela largou o roupão e perguntou. "Você pode me dar aquela toalha?"

Quinn olhou a toalha lilás próximo a pia. Ao redor do espelho havia fotos de estrelas da Broadway e citações de inspiração. Ela levantou e pegou a toalha para a outra garota. Depois saiu do banheiro, surpreendendo Rachel.

Assim que colocou a toalha ao redor do corpo, deixando a banheira secar, ela saiu do banheiro, encontrando Quinn de pé próximo a janela.

"Você vai embora?" Rachel perguntou suavemente, ligeiramente desapontada.

Quinn cruzou os braços, sem se afastar da janela. "Você quer que eu vá?"

Rachel não respondeu. Ela caminhou até o armário e se vestiu. Quando entrou no quarto mais uma vez, Quinn estava sentada no batente da janela, olhando para a rua. Quando Rachel caminhou através do quarto até ela, Quinn ficou de pé e encontrou-a na metade do caminho, agarrando a outra num beijo profundo. A urgência e necessidade tiraram o ar dos pulmões de Rachel.

As coisas progrediram dali como sempre. No entanto, desta vez, Rachel notou as mudanças sutis no modo como Quinn a tocava. Os toques eram suaves, mais suaves do que o normal. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, era apenas diferente.

Algo que aconteceu normalmente foi a saída de Quinn. Ela se vestiu e deixou Rachel na cama.

"Não esqueça sua jaqueta." Rachel disse, sabendo que estava muito frio lá fora para Quinn sair apenas com o uniforme das Cheerios.

"Oh é..." Quinn murmurou e caminhou até o armário. Depois de apanhar sua jaqueta, ela abriu a janela e começou a sair. Mas desta vez, ela fez algo que nunca fizera antes. Ela olhou de volta para Rachel. Seus olhos se encontraram na meia luz do poste de luz da rua por um breve segundoem que Racheljurou ter visto os olhos de Quinn brilharem com lagrimas não derramadas.

Antes de ter certeza, Quinn saiu pela janela e chegou ao seu carro. Rachel rolou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro mais próximo. Ela sentia uma sensação estranha no estômago. Estava começando a deixa-la enjoada.

Ela saiu da cama, se vestiu e apanhou sua bolsa ao sair pela porta da frente da casa. Ela não sabia aonde estava indo. Apenas sabia que precisava sair dali.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa história me deixava meio frustrada graças a relação das duas. Sério, a Quinn sempre arruma um jeito de se esquivar das perguntas da Rachel ou de qualquer outra coisa que envolve os próprios sentimentos. Frustrante. Espero que continuem gostando e obrigada pelas reviews. <strong>_Mesmo_**. BJS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Seria mentira se Rachel dissesse que não ficou surpresa ao descobrir que dirigiu até a casa de Puck. Ela ficou mais surpresa ainda, quando se viu no quarto do garoto, o observando enquanto ele jogava vídeo game. Ela não estava com vontade de dar uns amassos e ele não era um completo idiota, então ele não a fez ir embora por estar tão chateada que inconscientemente dirigiu até lá.

"Então, eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Finn terminaram," ele mencionou casualmente enquanto continuava olhando para a tela da TV.

"Estamos dando um tempo," Rachel corrigiu, olhando para as próprias mãos no colo.

"Esse é o papo das garotas para 'Eu quero namorar outras pessoas, mas volto para você quando tiver vontade'," Puck explicou.

Rachel tirou os olhos da mão e se voltou para Puck, ainda concentrado no jogo. "É mais ou menos isso."

"Eu sei," Puck deu de ombros. "Santana e eu estamos dando um tempo há dois anos. Ela dorme com quem quer e volta para o Puckassauro quando tem suas necessidades. Ela é a única que faz isso comigo. Se ela não fosse tão gostosa..." ele ficou pensativo por um tempo antes de voltar a se concentrar no jogo. Então, perguntou. "Então, quem é o cara?"

"O quê?" Rachel perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Droga," Puck largou o controle quando seu personagem no jogo morreu. Ele pausou, checando se havia salvado, e se virou para Rachel, "Quem é o cara por quem você botou Finn na espera?"

"Oh hum," Rachel olhou de volta para suas mãos. "Ninguém que você conheça." Ela sempre soube que era uma péssima mentirosa, mas estava fazendo tanto isso ultimamente que acabou se tornando mais fácil.

Puck assentiu e voltou seu interesse para a TV, recomeçando sua fase atual. "Ele costumava ser meu melhor amigo. Ele é meio entendiante às vezes e previsível, mas ele é um cara bom. Ele vai fazer a coisa certa e esperar por você, mas se você não planeja voltar com ele, termine logo."

Rachel estava um pouco surpresa com as palavras de Puck. Ela estava sendo aconselhada pelo garoto que engravidara a namorada de Finn na época. No entanto, ela sabia que ele estava certo. Ela tinha que decidir se voltaria com ele ou se apenas seguiria em frente. Não era como se ela e Quinn tivesse um tipo normal de relacionamento e ela duvidava que qualquer dia viriam a ter. Ela não gostava de estar solteira e desde que começara a namorar Finn, as raspadinhas pararam, mas ela se sentia mal por dormir com Quinn quando nem mesmo deixava Finn tocar nos seus seios.

Rachel se levantou da cama e deu um tapinha no ombro de Puck, enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto, "Obrigada, Noah."

"Não esqueça," ele disse. "Você prometeu ir ao templo comigo e com a vovó semana que vem."

"Eu não vou esquecer." Respondeu Rachel, lembrando-se do acordo que fizeram para que ela pudesse continuar indo até a casa dele. Aparentemente, a avó de Puck voltara a falar sobre o garoto achar uma boa garota judia.

Quando Rachel estacionou em sua garagem, havia um carro que não reconhecia estacionado na calçada em frente a sua casa. Ela percebeu que, já que seus pais ainda não haviam voltado, o carro poderia pertencer aos vizinhos que sempre pareciam ter mais de 15 convidados na casa.

Rachel lentamente destrancou a porta e se arrastou para dentro de casa, trancando a porta vagarosamente antes de tirar os sapatos. Ela desejou que seus pais estivessem ali. Ela poderia descrever para eles em termos bastantes vagos - deixando de fora, é claro, o sexo - o que estava acontecendo e pedir alguns conselhos. Entre os dois e todos os programas de auto-ajuda que assistiam, ela tinha certeza que eles teriam algum tipo de solução.

Ela parou na cozinha para pegar um copo de água, antes de subir as escadas para seu quarto. Ela jogou o casaco no chão, mas deu um salto de susto ao ver Quinn deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Rachel perguntou.

"Pensando." Quinn respondeu simplesmente. Ela não acrescentou que sempre parecia pensar melhor no quarto de Rachel.

Rachel olhou para Quinn, da ponta dos pés até seu rabo de cavalo. Rachel pudera estipular uma regra quando as duas começaram aquele caso, e era que, sob nenhuma circunstância, se usasse sapatos em cima da cama. Quinn decidira que era justo e sempre respeitara a regra. Naquele momento, não era exceção. Rachel observou os sapatos de Quinn próximo a janela.

Rachel finalmente se afastou da porta e caminhou até a cama. Ela se arrastou ao lado de Quinn e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado da outra. A loira virou-se para olhar em seus olhos, ambas à procura de algo, qualquer coisa que lhes desse uma pista do que a outra sentia.

Em seguida, Rachel repentinamente apertou seus lábios contra os de Quinn. Se colocando sobre o corpo da Cheerio, montando em seus quadris, ela aprofundou o beijo, enquanto movia as mãos nas laterais de Quinn.

Quinn gemeu quando Rachel sugou seu lábio inferior e levou suas mãos até os quadris de Rachel. No entanto, a diva tirou quase violentamente demais as mãos de Quinn de seu corpo. Suas mãos bateram ao lado da cama com um baque surdo.

Rachel então beijou o pescoço de Quinn, as mãos esgueirando-se por debaixo da camisa da loira. Novamente, Quinn tentou colocar uma das mãos no cabelo de Rachel, e desta vez, a morena segurou as mãos da líder de torcida no colchão.

"Não é assim que isso funciona," disse Quinn com os dentes cerrados, tentando soar irritada enquanto lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Por quê?"

"Porque sim," afirmou Quinn, se contorcendo sob Rachel, tentando livrar seus pulsos.

A loira lutou contra o aperto de Rachel, mas a morena era mais forte do que parecia. "Porque..." ela parou, as lágrimas começando a cair livremente pelo rosto. Ela finalmente de lutar e gritou. "Porque eu tenho que estar no controle!"

Rachel olhou para Quinn por um momento, antes de afrouxar lentamente a pressão sobre os pulsos e sair de cima da outra. Quinn saiu da cama e foi até a janela. Ela se sentou no parapeito e lentamente, colocou os sapatos.

"Você não tem que ir," Rachel disse calmamente.

"Como eu posso ficar?" Quinn perguntou asperamente. "Agora que você sabe quão fodida eu sou!"

"Você não é... confusa." Respondeu Rachel, não acostumava aquele tipo de maldições. Ela caminhou até Quinn, que estava ficando frustrada tentando amarrar os sapatos, antes de finalmente desistir porque suas mãos tremiam muito.

A loira enxugou os olhos. "Como você explica isso?" ela fez um gesto entre as duas. "É muito confuso."

Rachel se ajoelhou na frente de Quinn e metodicamente amarrou seus sapatos. "Apenas duas pessoas cuidando de suas necessidades."

"Necessidades?" os olhos de Quinn voaram até Rachel. "O que você está ganhando com isso?"

"Eu não – eu só..." Rachel lutou, procurando as palavras certas. Ela realmente gostava do que as duas tinham e ansiava por isso todos os dias. Ela sentia como se precisasse daquilo. "Eu só gosto, tudo bem?"

Quinn estreitou os olhos. Ela sabia que havia mais no que Rachel estava dizendo.

Rachel sabia disso e começou a entrarem pânico. Revelar a verdadeira razão pela qual ela amava cada segundo ao lado de Quinn comprometeria o que tinham, por isso, acrescentou, assim que pensou no assunto. "Por que você não fica e me mostra o que íamos fazer com os lenços naquele dia?"

Quinn parecia cética, como se soubesse que Rachel estava evitando o assunto, mas lembrar dos lenços fez seu cérebro pensar em algo totalmente diferente. Um pensamento muito mais úmido.

"Pegue os lenços." Quinn disse.

Rachel levantou e saiu em disparada até seu armário, tirando as roupas no meio do caminho. Ela soltou um suspiro de alivio quando entrou no armário. As coisas estavam de volta ao normal e ela esperava que continuassem daquele jeito.

Quinn entrou na escola no dia seguinte pensando no que ela e Rachel fizeram na noite anterior. Mas, se ela ia continuar a ter noites como aquela, teria que começar a se aquecer antes, porque ela estava realmente doída esta manhã.

Ele tinha um sorriso suave no rosto quando girou o cadeado do armário. Ela poderia fazer isso dormindo, o que era bom, pois seus devaneios eram muito perturbadores.

No entanto, quando abriu seu armário, ela viu algo que fez seu coração parar. Quando sua mão avançou, tremendo violentamente, ela puxou uma foto pendurada na prateleira de seu armário. Foi quando percebeu que havia mais de uma foto. Enquanto passava por elas, percebeu que todas eram fotos suas subindo pela janela de Rachel. Cada uma com datas diferentes impressas na parte inferior.

Seu armário se fechou estrondosamente e ela quase deixou as fotos caírem, mas escondeu-as atrás das costas, olhando para Santana. Ela perguntou com a voz mais assustadora que pôde. "O que você quer?"

"O que você está escondendo aí?" Santana sorriu maliciosamente. "Grávida de novo?"

"Vai para o inferno," Quinn devolveu e começou a se afastar.

A voz de Santana a fez parar. "Se fosse você, eu não fugiria de mim, Sra. Berry."

Quinn virou-se e ficou frente a frente com Santana, sussurrando, "Como diabos você sabe?"

"Brittany é vizinha da Rachel, Einstein." Santana revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Quinn atirou as fotos da mochila e se preparou para argumentar com Santana. "O que você estava fazendo na casa da Brittany?"

"Todo mundo sabe o que eu e B fazemos," Santana sorriu. "Quem ia imaginar que você estava fazendo a mesma lição de casa com a Berry."

"Eu não faço o que você e B fazem," Quinn fingiu nojo. "Rachel só está me ajudando com lições de canto."

Santana fingiu pensar, batendo o indicador no queixo. "Bem, você é mesmo horrível cantando..." então inclinou a cabeça. "Você acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa desculpa patética, quanto todas as vezes que você sai por aquela janela tem a melhor expressão de 'acabei de dar uma boa trepada'?"

"Você não sabe o que eu faço lá, então não se meta." Quinn grunhiu.

Santana sorriu. "Bom, embora eu não tenha nenhuma foto sua e da Berry em pleno ato, porque Deus sabe que eu teria vomitado se tentasse, eu ainda acho que essas fotos seriam o suficiente para iniciar rumores e nós duas sabemos que rumores podem destruir reputações."

"O que você quer Santana?" Quinn perguntou. Santana estava certa. Aquelas fotos eram assassinas de reputação e Santana estava segurando todas as cartas no jogo.

"Desista das Cheerios." Santana disse.

"Você é maluca," Quinn jogou os braços no ar. "Eu não posso fazer isso."

Santana lentamente meteu as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta das Cheerios e tirou um envelope com cópias das fotos, balançando-a no ar. "Você tem até segunda-feira antes que isso se torne um vírus." Com isso, ela virou e se afastou, a saia das Cheerios balançando de um lado para o outro.

Quinn apenas a observou se afastar, esmagando todos os seus sonhos com cada passo.

* * *

><p><strong>Merda. Sra. Berry está com problemas. Obrigada pelas Reviews. BJS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Quando a porta bateu contra a parede do banheiro, Rachel pulou. Ela se escondera ali quando viu Karofsky caminhando em sua direção com uma raspadinha. Sua pequena cena de ciúmes contra Sam teve conseqüências nas quais Rachel não pensara antes. Depois de alguns dias, Karosfsky parecia ter apenas um alvo: Rachel.

A diva voltou-se para a porta, com medo de que Karofsky usasse suas habilidades de analfabetismo para entrar no banheiro feminino. No entanto, uma Cheerio muito irritada parecia bem pior do que um Karofsky com duas raspadinhas.

Quinn caminhou até ela com um olhar assassino. Quando ela chegou um pouco perto demais, Rachel começou a se afastar, mas Quinn continuou até coloca-la contra o azulejo frio da parede.

"Você sabia sobre isso?" Quinn exigiu, puxando algumas fotos da bolsa. "Você armou isso para cima de mim?"

Rachel nervosamente apanhou as fotos e as examinou. "E-eu não tinha idéia."

Quinn olhou por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que todos os cubículos estavam vazios, antes de continuar. "Como você não me disse que Brittany mora ao lado da sua casa?" Quinn borbulhava, mas Rachel pôde ver por entre as rachaduras de raiva, mostrando relances de terror.

Rachel respondeu o mais uniformemente possível, sabendo que Quinn estava com medo, mas sabendo também que precisava se defender. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu onde Brittany mora."

A loira lançou um olhar duro para Rachel, tentando parecer irritada, mas soube que Rachel tinha razão. Quinn tinha visitado a casa de Brittany milhares de vezes e deveria saber.

A porta do banheiro abriu mais uma vez, e os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram. Quinn agarrou a mão de Rachel e puxou-a para dentro de um dos cubículos. Ela trancou a porta, quando passos se aproximavam das pias, do lado de fora.

Rachel deu um tapinha no ombro de Quinn e depois apontou para seus pés. Se alguém olhasse para baixo, saberia que havia duas pessoas ali dentro. Mais uma vez pensando rápido, Quinn abaixou e colocou as mãos na parte de trás das coxas de Rachel, levantando-as para que segurasse Rachel contra a porta do box. A proximidade e as mãos de Quinn na parte traseira de suas coxas, fez o coração de Rachel bater descontroladamente.

Os olhos verdes de Quinn encontraram os de Rachel enquanto se concentravam em permanecer em silêncio. Ela não percebeu que esta posição era um pouco mais do que comprometedora para Rachel.

"Então," a distinta voz de Brittany Pierce disse alegremente. "Onde vamos almoçar hoje?"

"Onde você quiser, B." a voz de Santana respondeu, levemente.

Quinn quebrou contato visual com Rachel, espreitando pela fresta da porta para ver o que as duas estavam fazendo. Ela viu Brittany dar um passo em direção a Santana, que imediatamente colocou os braços ao redor da cintura da loira.

"Você quer ir para sua casa?" Brittany riu com um tom menos brincalhão.

Santana levou seus lábios aos de Brittany. "Parece ótimo. Você é minha comida preferida, de qualquer jeito."

Quinn achou que poderia vomitar. Ela não precisava saber o que Brittany e Santana faziam no intervalo para o almoço.

Antes que pudesse tirar seus olhos das Cheerios, a cabeça de Rachel descansou em seu ombro, fazendo seu corpo esquentar. Quinn viu o olhar no rosto de Rachel e reconheceu a necessidade que se tornara tão familiar.

Quinn sorriu, deixando as mãos correrem um pouco mais alto do que precisava. Ela sentiu a respiração de Rachel parar, enquanto colocava os braços ao redor dos ombros de Quinn. A loira se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido da diva. "Eu amo essas saias pervertidas de garota do colegial que você usa."

Rachel inclinou a cabeça para trás e tentou recuperar o folego. No entanto, Quinn aproveitou a oportunidade e atacou o pescoço de Rachel com os lábios. A morena tentou reprimir um gemido. Suas mãos entrelaçaram-se nos cabeços da loira enquanto os lábios de Quinn se moviam para baixo.

Quinn fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para espreitar pela fresta mais uma vez. Quando percebeu que Brittany e Santana já haviam saído, a loira ajeitou Rachel em seus braços. Mas antes que os pés de Rachel pudessem tocar o chão, Quinn colocou sua coxa entre as pernas da diva, fazendo os olhos da cantora revirarem.

Quinn, em seguida, selou seus lábios aos de Rachel, enquanto sua mão livre rastreava a pele sob a camisa da diva. A loira sorriu contra os lábios de Rachel, e a outra começou a tentar balançar mais contra a perna de Quinn. Quinn pressionou ainda mais Rachel contra a parede.

"Quinn, por favor," implorou Rachel, sem fôlego.

Quinn sorriu. Ela simplesmente adorava quando Rachel implorava. Isso significava que todo o poder era seu. A loira passou os dedos levemente pelo cós da calcinha de Rachel.

Quinn decidiu que já havia feito Rachel sofrer o bastante. Ela tirou sua perna entre as de Rachel e deixou a morena deslizar até tocar o chão. Em seguida, com um puxão rápido, ela livrou Rachel de sua calcinha encharcada.

O ar frio que bateu contra a umidade entre suas pernas fez Rachel suspirar nos lábios de Quinn. A loira provocou a abertura de Rachel, querendo ouvi-la implorar mais uma vez.

Não demorou muito para Quinn ter o que queria. "Oh, Deus... Quinn, por favor."

Assim que Rachel terminou, Quinn inseriu dois dedos em Rachel, rapidamente deslizando-os para dentro e para fora.

Rachel estava tendo problemas para se manter em silêncio, e Quinn cobriu a boca da morena com a própria, levemente mordendo e beliscando seus lábios. Então, ela beijou a outra com o poder de seu orgasmo.

Assim que teve certeza de que Rachel poderia ficar de pé sozinha, a loira deu um passo para trás e lambeu os dedos.

O que ascendeu um novo desejo em Rachel. Antes que Quinn soubesse, Rachel estava de joelhos com uma das pernas da líder de torcida sobre o ombro, levantando a saia da Cheerio.

Embora ambas estivesse na iminência de encarar o exílio social, Rachel caminhava pelo corredor sorrindo. Ela ainda podia ouvir Quinn tentando abafar seus gemidos, enquanto a língua de Rachel trabalhava habilmente entre suas pernas. O que fazia valer a pena chegar atrasada na aula de Química.

Quando viu uma cabeça loira pelo corredor, os olhos de Rachel vasculharam a multidão. Ela estava desapontada, mas precisava falar com esta loira antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Discutir com Santana era impossível, especialmente agora que ela tinha todas as cartas. Apelar para o lado sensível de Santana não daria certo, pois... ela não tinha nenhum, mas Brittany saberia.

Então Rachel decidiu apelar para a outra parte de Santana. Sua outra metade muito mais gentil, doce, e muito menos ameaçadora: Brittany.

A Cheerio sorriu para Rachel. "Oi, Rachel."

"Hei, Brittany." Rachel sorriu de volta, puxando Brittany em direção aos armários. "Eu queria te pedir uma coisa."

"Santana disse que você pediria." Brittany balançou a cabeça. "Ela também disse que se eu lhe disse onde estão as fotos, vai parar de fazer aquela coisa legal que faz com os dedos, assim..." Brittany parou e demonstrou no ar, mas Rachel a impediu.

"Eu não quero as fotos." Rachel sussurrou. "Eu só quero ter certeza de quem ninguém as veja."

Brittany abriu a boca, mas outra voz respondeu. "Do que vocês estão falando, senhoritas?" Santana perguntou.

"Vamos lá, Santana." Rachel suspirou. "Tem que haver algo que eu possa fazer para você manter essas fotos para si mesma. Eu faço qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?" um sorriso perverso atravessou o rosto de Santana.

Aquele olhar a deixou nervosa, mas isso era por Quinn e pela reputação de Quinn, então Rachel assentiu. "Qualquer coisa."

"Definitivamente voltamos a nos falar e vemos o que podemos fazer." Santana sorriu e ofereceu seu mindinho para Brittany.

A loira a acompanhou e as duas se afastavam, saias balançando no ar.

Rachel recostou-se contra os armários. Ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de fazer um pacto com o diabo.

* * *

><p><strong>A Quinn é uma vadia. Mas não por muito tempo. Ainda trabalhando em <strong>_Eu Estarei_** e **_Incrições_**, mas também em uma nota vermelha em matemática (eu não sou perfeita), e tenho certeza que minha mãe deve ter algum poder de tortura especial se não melhorar, então... espero que tenham paciência comigo. Para quem não visitou meu perfil, mais duas traduções foram feitas. **_Ontem à Noite: Patrocinado por Jack Daniels_** e **_Encenação_**. Faberrys, é claro, e suuper comédias. **


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel olhou para o relógio sobre o fogão. Eram apenas oito horas, mas ela realmente precisava ver Quinn. Ela estava ridiculamente chateada e fazia o de sempre quando estava naquele estado.

"Querida," seu pai entrou na cozinha e viu o que Rachel estava fazendo. "O há de errado?"

Rachel olhou para os biscoitos, brownies, e bolos que cozinhara desde que chegara da escola. Ela suspirou. "É complicado."

"Problemas com garotos?" seu pai colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "É só... eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ela olhou para os brownies que preparara e olhou para o pai. "Eu acho que isso é algo que eu precise discutir com uma garota. Eu posso ir até a casa da minha amiga, por um tempo?"

O pai beijou o topo de sua cabeça, um pouco desapontado por não poder ajuda-la. "Claro, querida. Me ligue, se precisar de alguma coisa."

Rachel caminhou até a formidável mansão Fabray, segurando os brownies em um dos antebraços para que pudesse tocar a campainha. Rachel tinha que admitir que estava um pouco nervosa por estar na casa de Quinn pela primeira vez, mas antes que pudesse voltar correndo até seu carro, a porta abriu.

"Olá," a mãe de Quinn sorriu, reconhecendo Rachel das competições de Glee.

"Oi, eu sou a Rachel," Rachel sorriu nervosamente. "A Quinn está?"

A mulher assentiu. "No quarto dela."

"Um, eu trouxe alguns brownies para vocês," Rachel ofereceu os doces para a mãe de Quinn, enquanto entrava no hall.

"Obrigada. É muita gentileza sua," a mãe de Quinn os segurou. "Eu vou coloca-los na cozinha. O quarto de Quinn fica no segundo andar, a ultima porta à esquerda."

"Obrigada," Rachel assentiu e subiu as escadas.

Quando chegou a ultima porta à esquerda, encontrou o nome de Quinn adornando a porta. Ela bateu levemente. Quando não ouve resposta, ela virou a maçaneta, abrindo-a lentamente. Ela encontrou Quinn deitada em sua cama com as costas para a porta. Rachel viu a razão pela qual Quinn não respondera. Seu iPod estava tocando em seus ouvidos.

Enquanto se aproximava, ela viu a figura nas mãos de Quinn e seu próprio casaco na cama ao lado da loira.

Quinn viu a sombra de Quinn se mover e rolou de costas para ver quem era. Ela rapidamente limpou as lágrimas do rosto e sentou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Rachel engoliu em seco e observou a figura na mão de Quinn. Era um ultra-som. Ela pensou melhor e percebeu que nessa mesma época no ano passado, Quinn estava sendo banida por causa de sua barriga crescente.

"Você está bem?" Rachel lentamente se sentou ao lado de Quinn na cama.

Quinn rapidamente enfiou a fotografia na gaveta do criado-mudo. "Estou bem." Sua expressão e voz endureceram. "O que você quer?"

Rachel suspirou, sabendo que Quinn provavelmente não se abriria com ela, e ficou frustrada por não poder ajudar. "Eu vim conversar."

"Sobre o quê?" Quinn caiu de volta na cama, sabendo que não tinham nada agradável sobre o que conversar.

"Santana," Rachel começou.

A loira balançou a cabeça e cruzou as pernas. "Eu estava pensando sobre isso também. Talvez eu possa fingir desistir das Cheerios e pegar as fotos antes que ela saiba."

"Ela provavelmente tem tudo no computador." Rachel disse.

Quinn assentiu e respirou fundo. "Eu sei. Eu não vejo como sair disso. Provavelmente vou ter que desistir."

"Eu não acho," Rachel olhou para Quinn. "Eu disse à ela que faria qualquer coisa que quisesse, se não tornasse as fotos de conhecimento publico. Ela pareceu gostar da solução."

"Você disse que faria qualquer coisa?" os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram. "Você está maluca? Ela é uma psicopata. Por que você fez isso?"

"Porque eu..." Rachel começou, mas parou e olhou para as próprias mãos, fazendo os cabelos caírem sobre o rosto, para evitar o olhar de Quinn.

Quinn segurou a respiração, esperando que Rachel tivesse feito aquilo porque se importava. Não havia outra razão para um acordo suicida.

Houve outra batida na porta antes que Rachel pudesse terminar. As mãe de Quinn entrou no quarto com dois pratos com um brownie cada e dois copos de leite. "Eu achei que vocês gostariam de provar esses deliciosos brownies que Rachel trouxe."

"Obrigada, mãe." Quinn suspirou, desejando que a mãe as deixasse sozinhas. Rachel poderia estar prestes a confessar algo que esperava ouvir, mas tinha medo de perguntar.

"Obrigada," Rachel ofereceu, com um sorriso forcado.

A mãe de Quinn se afastou e fechou a porta.

Quinn deu uma mordida no brownie, olhando para Rachel. "Ele está muito bom."

Rachel deu outro sorriso forcado. "Obrigada." No entanto, ela não tocou no seu. Ela apenas engoliu em seco de novo e respirou fundo.

A loira finalmente balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode fazer isso. Eu dou um jeito."

"Mas sua reputação..." Rachel começou, parecendo preocupada.

Mas Quinn a interrompeu pressionando seus lábios juntos. Rachel pôde sentir o gosto de chocolate nos lábios de Quinn. Antes que pudesse aprofunda-lo, Quinn se afastou. Ela deu outra mordida em seu brownie para que não beijasse Rachel e continuou. "Não se preocupe. Eu cuido disso."

A morena suspirou. "Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa, me diga, tudo bem: eu quero ajudar."

Quinn estava genuinamente tocada pela oferta de Rachel. Ela sorriu docemente e assentiu. "OK."

O telefone de Rachel tocou. Ela tirou-o do bolso da jaqueta, surpresa ao ver quem lhe mandara uma mensagem.

"Quem é?" Quinn perguntou, reconhecendo aquele olhar no rosto de Rachel.

"Noah," Rachel respondeu. Ela leu a mensagem, antes de fechar o celular e levantar. "Eu vejo você depois."

"Você vai até a casa do Puck?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco enciumada e muito preocupada.

Rachel assentiu. "Ele disse que precisa me pedir alguma coisa. Ele disse que é muito importante."

A loira franziu a testa. Ela não gostava daquilo. Primeiro, ela tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que Puck pediria e segundo, ela queria que Rachel ficasse. Hoje era um aniversario. Não parecia importante para ninguém além de Quinn, mas ela estava se sentindo mal com aquilo.

Quinn engoliu seu orgulho e se odiou por fazer aquele pedido, mas fez mesmo assim. "Você pode voltar, depois?"

Rachel estava surpresa pelo pedido. Ela assentiu e resistiu a tentação de acariciar a bochecha de Quinn. "Não vai levar mais que alguns minutos."

De algum jeito, Quinn parecia duvidosa, mas assentiu mesmo assim e observou Rachel ir embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Talvez a partir de agora as coisas comecem a mudar um pouquinho. Obrigada pelos comentários. BJS!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Rachel chegou à casa de Puck, ela ficou um pouco surpresa com seu comportamento quando ele abriu a porta. Ele parecia deprimido, seus ombros estavam encolhidos sob a camisa verde.

"Você está bem?" Rachel perguntou baixinho. "Sua avó está bem?" Rachel sabia que Puck amava a avó, e se algo acontecesse com ela, o garoto ficaria terrivelmente deprimido.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela está bem... eu estou bem." Ele se virou e caminhou até seu quarto, e Rachel o seguiu de perto, preocupada com Puck.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Puck se encostou à parede ao lado da porta e olhou para cama. Rachel seguiu seu olhar. Lá, na cama, cuidadosamente guardado em uma grande maleta prateada aberta, estava uma guitarra maravilhosa, laterais com madeira de cerejeira e acabamento cinza com um silenciador na frente. Rachel sabia o que era. Era a primeira guitarra de Puck e a que ele mais gostava de tocar. Quando namoraram, Rachel implorara para Puck tocar algo para ela, e o garoto sempre usava seu velho violão, dizendo que a sua primeira guitarra era apenas para ocasiões especiais.

"Qual é a ocasião?" Rachel perguntou em voz baixa.

Puck suspirou. "Um ano atrás, hoje eu acho, Quinn tirou a primeira ultra-sonografia da Beth." Ele engoliu em seco e foi até a cabeceira. Ele apanhou um porta-retrato e entregou a Rachel. Era o ultrassom que ela vira Quinn segurando mais cedo.

"Oh, meu Deus." Rachel suspirou, percebendo o que havia de errado com Quinn antes. Ela poderia ter dado um tapa no próprio rosto por não ter percebido.

Puck foi até a cama e sentou ao lado da guitarra. Ele lentamente fechou a maleta. "Eu queria perguntar se..." ele a olhou, fazendo uma pausa enquanto ela colocava a fotografia de volta no lugar. "Eu sei que você não fala de verdade com a sua mãe, quero dizer, Shelby, mas você acha que poderia entregar isso à ela?" ele colocou a mão sobre o tampo da maleta. "Eu só quero que Beth saiba que... eu me importava. Eu ainda me importo." Ele descansou seu antebraço sobre os joelhos, colocando a cabeça nas mãos. O garoto passou os dedos sobre o moicano e Rachel percebeu que ele estava lutando contra as lagrimas. "Eu apenas pensei que se desse algo à ela que realmente signifique muito para mim, ela não vá pensar que eu não a amo."

Rachel sentou-se ao lado dele e abraçou suas costas. "É claro. Eu farei com que seja entregue."

"Obrigado, Rach." Puck passou os braços ao redor dela e lhe deu um abraço breve mais significativo. Então ele levantou e se espreguiçou. "Eu acho que vou correr. Eu levo isso até o seu carro."

Eles caminharam juntos até a porta. Puck colocou a guitarra no banco do passageiro e abraçou-a novamente. "Eu coloquei um recado no braço da guitarra. Apenas diz como eu consegui a guitarra e porque quero que ela fique com isso. Shelby pode tirar se quiser."

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça contra o peito do rapaz.

Quando ele se afastou, sorriu para ela. "Obrigado de novo."

"Sem problemas." Rachel respondeu com um sorriso. Ela pegou as chaves no bolso, ansiosa para voltar para Quinn.

Com um último aceno, ele começou a correr pela rua. Rachel entrou no carro e dirigiu tão rápido quanto era legalmente permitido até a casa de Quinn. Quando chegou lá, encontrou a líder de torcida em seu quarto, ainda como a encontrara da primeira vez.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Rachel perguntou, enquanto carregava a enorme maleta até o quarto de Quinn.

A loira a olhou. "O que você está fazendo com a guitarra do Puck?"

Rachel sentou ao lado de Quinn. "Puck me disse que dia era hoje – é."

Quinn continuou deitada na cama, mas colocou as mãos sob o travesseiro. "Oh?"

"Eu acho que você lembra, também," Rachel aproveitou a chance para descansar a mão na lateral de Quinn. Acariciando delicada e suavemente, tentando dizer que estaria lá por ela, e não a pressionaria por coisa alguma.

A Cheerio balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Rachel assentiu, sem parar seus movimentos. "OK."

Finalmente, Quinn perguntou. "O que tem a guitarra?"

"Noah quer que eu entregue ela a Shelby." Rachel explicou. "Ele disse que quer que Beth saiba que ele se importava e espera comunicar isso lhe dando algo que significa muito para ele. Eu não quis que acontecesse algo com ela enquanto estivesse no carro."

Quinn pensou por um momento antes de se levantar silenciosamente. Ela caminhou até o armário. Depois de alguns minutos, Quinn saiu de lá com um par de pequenas sapatilhas de balé. Ela sentou na cama de frente para Rachel e entregou os sapatos para ela.

"Eram minhas quando eu era pequena." Quinn disse. "Quando você entregar a guitarra, pode dar isso também?"

"Claro," Rachel assentiu. Ela apanhou as sapatilhas e colocou sobre a guitarra. Ela caminhou de volta para a cama e deitou ao lado de Quinn, que ainda estava sentada.

A loira tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e quando Rachel, começou a sentar, preocupada, mas Quinn colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Rachel voltou a deitar e virou de lado, olhando para Quinn.

Quinn finalmente falou quando as lágrimas em seus olhos se tornaram pesadas demais. "Você me odeia?"

"Claro que não," Rachel colocou a mão sobre a de Quinn. "Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Você deveria." Quinn olhou para as suas mãos, lágrimas caindo sobre as de Rachel.

"Por quê?"

"Porque," a loira deitou ao lado de Rachel e olhou em seus olhos. "Eu tenho tratado você como... eu fui horrível. Eu tirei sarro de você em público desde a oitava série. O que vem acontecendo nas ultimas semanas tem sido... eu apenas apareço na sua casa, sem pedir permissão ou se você quer que eu pare–"

"Eu nunca pedi para você parar," Rachel a interrompeu. "Eu garanto a você que se não quisesse que parasse, teria dito."

Quinn olhou nos olhos de Rachel por alguns minutos. Normalmente Rachel ficaria desconfortável sob tal brilho, mas estava contente em apenas olhar de volta.

A loira moveu a cabeça para frente, dividindo o mesmo travesseiro que Rachel. Então, seus lábios brevemente roçaram os da morena. Ela sentiu seus lábios juntarem-se ao de Rachel e soltou um suspiro contra a boca da outra.

Rachel fechou os olhos se deliciando com o beijo. Ninguém nunca a beijara daquela forma antes, um beijo doce e nervoso, que era um pedido de desculpas e uma promessa ao mesmo tempo. Enviava calafrios por todo o seu corpo.

Quando Quinn quebrou o beijo, ela continuou próxima a Rachel, de olhos fechados. Rachel sentia-se um pouco mais segura sobre tocar Quinn sem sua permissão, então gentilmente acariciou as bochechas da loira com as pontas dos dedos até a mandíbula.

Aquilo fez Quinn sorrir, e lentamente abrir os olhos. Rachel não pôde evitar senão sorrir de volta.

"Por que você é tão boa comigo?" Quinn perguntou, pegando a mão de Rachel em seu rosto com a própria.

Rachel respirou fundo. Ela estava se perguntando se deveria ou não contar a verdade a Quinn. A verdade de que se importava mais com ela do que com qualquer outro colega de turma, ou colega de time ou mesmo maias do que uma simples amiga.

Felizmente ela não teve que responder, porque um telefone no quarto começou a tocar. Quinn gemeu e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Rachel riu e gentilmente afastou alguns fios loiros do rosto de Quinn.

Rachel se afastou um pouco e apanhou o telefone de Quinn. O rosto na tela deixou sua boca seca. Ela se afastou completamente de Quinn e sentou-se, entregando o telefone para a outra. "É o seu namorado."

Ela mergulhara tão fundo no momento com Quinn que se esquecera de Sam, da escola, so status social, popularidade e Santana.

Quinn observou Rachel pegar o casaco e sair da cama. Ela rapidamente silenciou o telefone e se sentou. "Onde você está indo?"

"Eu tenho que ir para casa." Rachel murmurou, colocando o casaco. "Eu preciso ligar para Shelby."

"Oh, OK." Quinn olhou para a cama. "Hm, eu posso aparecer mais tarde?"

Rachel sentiu o coração disparar. Era a primeira vez que Quinn pedia permissão e não era como se Rachel não soubesse o que elas fariam quando se encontrassem novamente. Ela queria tocar a pele nua de Quinn e era a coisa mais emocionante que já havia feito.

No entanto, fora de seu relacionamento pouco convencional, o mundo exterior parecia contra elas. Ela sentia-se culpada por ajudar Quinn a trair Sam e nervosa sobre o que Santana estaria disposta a fazer pelo cargo de chefe das lideres.

"Se você quiser." Rachel deu de ombros e pegou as sapatilhas e a guitarra. Essas foram as palavras com as quais deixou Quinn.

A loira olhou para o telefone com uma chama perdida. Sam era legal e tudo, perfeito como em um filme até, mas ele não a fazia se sentir como ela se sentia com Rachel. E ele sabia o que acontecera no ano passado, e não estava ali. Ele não vira em primeira mão a agonia e depressão de Quinn. Rachel oferecera ajuda a Quinn no começo, mas Quinn a ignorara.

Ela largou o telefone no criado-mudo a pegou o ultrassom, desejando ter uma foto mais recente de Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, mais um capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews. Próximo capítulo não demora a sair, e as coisas definitivamente melhoram um pouco.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel ligara para Shelby, que dissera que ficaria mais do que feliz em dar a guitarra e as sapatilhas para Beth quando ela tivesse idade o bastante. Rachel então apanhou seu laptop para imprimir os rótulos de transporte para que pudesse envia-los na manhã seguinte.

Em seguida, Rachel trocou de roupa para algo confortável e ligeiramente sexy e depois, deitou na cama. Estava mais frio do que o normal em seu quarto, então ela se cobriu com os cobertores na escuridão.

Não muito depois ela ouviu as bordas do vidro raspando contra a janela. Uma onda de ar frio entrou em seu quarto, deixando a temperatura cair ainda mais. Rachel não se mexeu enquanto ouvia a janela fechar e dois sapatos caírem no chão.

Ela não olhou por cima de seus cobertores porque sabia quem estava lá. O outro lado dos lençóis subiram ligeiramente, cobrindo o corpo que freqüentava a cama.

Ela sentiu a mão de Quinn deslizar por seu quadril até suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto. Assim que seus corpos estavam a menos de um centímetro de distância, Rachel ouviu Quinn fungar. Ela abriu os olhos e finalmente, viu o rosto de Quinn brilhando ao luar.

"O que há de errado?" Rachel perguntou, afastando os cabelos loiros do rosto de Quinn, esforçando-se para ver os olhos da outra.

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça e se afundou ainda mais contra Rachel, se agarrando à ela. A loira tentou se manter sob controle, mas com os toques da diva, aquilo não deu muito certo.

Por sua parte, Rachel precisou de todo seu auto-controle para não desabar e começar a chorar também. Quebrava seu coração ver Quinn daquele jeito. Ela beijou a testa de Quinn, acariciando suas costas e seus cabelos.

Elas continuaram assim por meia hora antes de Quinn se recompor o bastante para se afastar de Rachel. Ela sussurrou baixinho. "Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem," Rachel cuidadosamente limpou algumas lágrimas com o polegar. "Você está cansada?"

A loira balançou a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Ela não estava pronta para dormir agora, mas sabia que não levaria mais que alguns minutos para cair no sono.

"Eu volto logo," Rachel beijou a bochecha de Quinn antes de sair da cama e caminhar até o banheiro. Ela não fechou a porta e Quinn ouviu água correndo.

Quando Rachel voltou, ela apanhou uma das mãos de Quinn e ajudou-a a segui-la até o banheiro. Lá dentro, Quinn notou que Rachel acendera velas ao redor do aposento e preparara a banheira com água quente e uma grande quantidade de bolhas de sabão.

Rachel lentamente abriu a jaqueta de Quinn, seus olhos nos da líder de torcida, tento certeza de que o que estava fazendo fosse perfeitamente permitido. A loira não demonstrou sinal de desaprovação. Ela apenas observou Rachel carinhosamente remover sua jaqueta, depois suas meias e calças, e camiseta.

Seria mentira se Rachel dissesse que não estava incrivelmente excitada pela demonstração de confiança de Quinn, sem mencionar seu lindo corpo sendo aos poucos revelado. No entanto, ela sabia que esse não era o momento se satisfazer suas urgências sexuais. Era hora de tomar conta de Quinn.

Ela removeu o mais lentamente quanto possível o sutiã e calcinha de Quinn, sabendo que a outra se sentiria desconfortável, olhando para cima, encontrou os olhos da loira cheios de lágrimas.

Rachel entrou em pânico. "Eu deixei você chateada? Eu sinto muito – eu não deveria ter assumido-"

Quinn a interrompeu com um sorriso, enquanto limpava suas lágrimas. "Não, não é nada." Ela se voltou para a banheira e cuidadosamente entrou na água quente. Ela gemeu, descansando a cabeça na borda, deixando a água subir até seu pescoço.

A diva caminhou até o armário do banheiro, apanhando uma toalha e colocando sobre a pia. "Aqui esta a toalha e você pode usar meu roupão se quiser." Ela apontou para o roupão rosa pendurado na porta.

"Você vai embora?" Quinn perguntou, olhando para Rachel.

"Se você quiser." Rachel disse.

A loira balançou a cabeça. "Fique."

Rachel suspirou aliviada. Ela sentou no azulejo frio ao lado da banheira, olhando para Quinn. Ela colocou um cotovelo no topo da banheira e descansou a cabeça na mão.

Quinn olhou para a água, sem ver nada além de bolhas. "Você provavelmente acha que eu sou um saco."

"Não," Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acho isso."

"Então o que você acha?" Quinn perguntou timidamente.

"Eu acho," Rachel fez uma pausa para estourar algumas bolhas com as pontas dos dedos. "Que você precisa relaxar e não se importar com o que eu penso."

A Cheerio suspirou. "Eu não sou boa em relaxar."

"Eu sei." Rachel deu uma risada brincalhona.

Quinn não pôde evitar senão sorrir de volta. Após alguns segundos apenas estudando a expressão de Rachel, ela fez apenas um simples pedido. "Cante para mim."

Rachel mordeu o lábio pensando no que poderia cantar. Ela sabia exatamente que canção tinha em mente todas as vezes que pensava em Quinn e todas as vezes que a via na escola, a música ficava presa em sua cabeça pelo resto do dia.

Ela achou que seria seguro cantar porque Quinn não sabia o que Rachel sentia de verdade. Ela se afastou e se recostou na parede do outro lado do banheiro.

**I remember when I realized** [Eu lembro quando percebi]  
><strong>The depth of your beauty for the first time<strong> [A profundeza de sua beleza pela primeira vez]  
><strong>A million ears had heard you<strong> [Milhões de ouvidos já escutaram você]  
><strong>But none had listened quite like mine<strong> [Mas nenhuma a ouviu como eu]

**Every phrase that leaves your lips** [Toda frase que sai de seus lábios]  
><strong>Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed<strong> [Faz com que me sinta paralisada]  
><strong>Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note<strong> [Conversar é banal, você canta uma nota louca]  
><strong>And I will be a third below<strong> [E eu estarei um tom abaixo]  
><strong>The troubles that we knew before<strong> [Os problemas que conhecíamos antes]  
><strong>Disappear and all I know is that<strong> [Desaparecem e tudo o que eu sei é que]  
><strong>It makes no difference where you come from<strong> [Não faz diferença de onde você vem]  
><strong>I don't care if you need my love<strong> [Eu não me importo se você não precisa do meu amor]  
><strong>You know I'll be there<strong> [Você sabe que eu estarei lá]  
><strong>I swear I want to sing to the world<strong> [Eu juro que quero cantar para o mundo]  
><strong>No need to keep it a secret<strong> [Sem precisar manter em segredo]  
><strong>You are the one, the only<strong> [Você é a primeira, a única]  
><strong>My musical soul mate<strong> [Minha alma gêmea musical]

**Darling listen** [Querida, escute]  
><strong>The audience is calling you<strong> [O público está chamando você]  
><strong>But there's no way in hell that<strong> [Mas de jeito nenhum]  
><strong>They will ever feel you like I do<strong> [Eles sentiram você como eu sinto]

**It makes no difference where you come from** [Não faz diferença de onde você vem]  
><strong>I don't care if you need my love<strong> [Eu não me importo se você não precisa do meu amor]  
><strong>You know I'll be there<strong> [Você sabe que eu estarei lá]  
><strong>I swear I want to sing to the world<strong> [Eu juro que quero cantar para o mundo]  
><strong>No need to keep it a secret<strong> [Sem precisar manter em segredo]  
><strong>You are the one, the only<strong> [Você é a primeira, a única]  
><strong>My musical soul mate<strong> [Minha alma gêmea musical]

Quinn se arrepiou enquanto Rachel cantava, mesmo sob a água quente. Ela observou Rachel fechar os olhos ao atingir as notas altas. Seu cabelo caía no rosto e se iluminava a luz das velas, Quinn estava convencida de que Rachel nunca parecera tão bonita quanto naquele momento.

Quando a música acabou, Rachel olhou para Quinn que a observava atentamente. Rachel sentia a exaustão e fome tomarem conta de seu corpo. Ela esquecera de comer com todo o drama do ultrassom, mas agora ela apenas desejava ir para a cama.

"Você está cansada." Quinn disse suavemente.

Rachel assentiu, reprimindo um bocejo.

"Vá para a cama," a loira respondeu. "Eu estarei lá em um minuto."

Depois de um breve momento, Rachel assentiu e saiu do banheiro, deixando Quinn sozinha.

Rachel acabava de se acomodar debaixo dos cobertores quando Quinn emergiu do banheiro no roupão de Rachel. Ela caminhou direto para a cama e se arrastou ao lado da diva. Quando deitou, Quinn colocou os braços ao redor de si mesma e se virou para encarar Rachel.

A outra olhou para Quinn, se perguntando o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Você tem raiva da Shelby?" Quinn perguntou baixinho. "Por deixar você ir?"

Rachel suspirou. "Ela não me deixou de verdade."

"Eu acho que você está certa," Quinn respirou fundo.

"Mas não," Rachel procurou os olhos de Quinn no escuro. "Eu nunca tive raiva. Eu quis saber porquê, mas eu sabia que tinha dois pais que me amavam com todo coração. Eles me quiseram desde o primeiro dia." Ela fez uma pausa. "E Shelby quis Beth desde o primeiro dia. Nós tivemos uma longa conversa enquanto você estava na sala de parto. Ela queria um bebezinho para amar e ela teve bastante tempo para pensar em que tipo de mãe gostaria de ser. eu tenho certeza que Beth se sente amada."

"O que vai acontecer quando ela ficar mais velha?" Quinn perguntou, com a voz trêmula. "O que vai acontecer se ela me procurar e perguntar por que eu não a amava o bastante para ficar com ela?"

"Você diz a ela exatamente o que aconteceu," Rachel apanhou a mão de Quinn. "Você diz a ela que a amava tanto que teve que dá-la para a adoção." Ela usou a mão de Quinn para aproxima-las. Ela sentiu a mão de Quinn em seu quadril e uma perna deslizar sobre a sua.

Rachel parecia sentir a boca de Quinn procurando a dela. Ela inclinou a cabeça para frente e uniu seus lábios. A mão de Rachel deslizou para baixo e procurou a coxa de Quinn, mas parou antes de ir muito longe, em vez disso, ela afastou a mão e a colocou na bochecha da loira, suavemente acariciando a pele sob seus dedos.

Havia algo dentro de Rachel que sempre parecia querer tocar Quinn nos lugares mais íntimos, mas ela sabia que agora não era a hora de iniciar nada. Ela apenas precisava estar onde Quinn a queria. Mas Quinn não parecia tão preocupada em não iniciar nada. Ela se jogou sobre o corpo de Rachel.

Aquele era tudo o que Rachel precisava. Ela desfez o laço de seu roupão, revelando sua visão preferida de todo o mundo. Ela estava completamente surpresa quando Quinn puxou o roupão para longe.

Ela se moveu de volta por cima de Rachel, capturando seus lábios. Então ela fez algo completamente novo. Ela segurou o tecido da blusa de Rachel e colocou-se de costas, com a diva sobre seu corpo.

Rachel estava mais surpresa ainda. Não que estivesse reclamando, porque, vamos encarar os fatos, uma Quinn Fabray nua em sua cama, fazia da noite uma ótima noite. Mas ela estava apenas um pouco confusa. Elas estavam dormindo juntas por quase dois meses e Quinn sempre estava no controle. Sempre. Quer dizer, a menos que a língua de Rachel estivesse fazendo aquele seu pequeno truque entre suas pernas que deixava Quinn maluca. Mas mesmo assim, Quinn estava no controle.

Sendo Rachel Berry, ela precisava saber o motivo. Ela se afastou e encontrou os olhos de Quinn através da luz que vinha da janela. Seus olhos procurando as respostas. Quando Rachel encontrou, ela sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo.

Quinn estava muito cansada para tentar controlar alguma coisa. Ela apenas queria respirar um pouco e confiava em Rachel para tomar a liderança. Aquilo deu mais energia a Rachel, que se sentia mais excitada do que já estivera em toda a vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Música escolhisa pela Rachel 'Musical Soulmate - Mark Salling' facilmente encontrada no Youtube. E preparei mais uma tradução, já completa no meu perfil chamada <strong>_As Séries de Inspiração_** (**_Rachel descobre algo único sobre sua relação com Quinn, que as leva a um caminho muito diferente do que haviam esperado_**)****, para quem quiser conferir... **

**AGORA, para aqueles que curtem FORTE ACHELE, preparem o coração aqueles que ainda não viram este vídeo de uma entrevista sobre o Glee Live em 3D.** http: / / www . youtube. com/ watch? v= xpG2tyROp8Q . **Sem os espaços, claro. Eu vou tentar fazer uma breve tradução do que o repórter pergunta. **

**O MAIOR PAQUERADOR DO GLEE:**

**Reporter: **_Quem é o maior paquerador?_

**Heather: **_Maior paquerador? Dianna!_** (Risos de Kevin e Heather)**

**Harry: **_É. Grande D._

**Repórter: **_Grande D? Por quê?_

**Harry: **_Ela só faz assim_** (imita). **_Tudo bem, eu fico com a entrevista de 7 horas então..._

**Repórter: **_Então, eu acabei de sair da outra sala e perguntei quem era o maior paquerador no tour e adivinhem o que eles disseram?_

**Dianna e Naya: **_Cory_**.**

**Repórter: (Aponta para Dianna)**

**Dianna: **_Eeeeuuu? Por quêêêê?_

**Cory: **_Por que você achou que fosse eu?_

**Dianna: **_Por causa da piscina na MTV._

**Naya: **_É, na piscina. Ela acabou de tomar seu título._

**Cory: **_Ela acabou... Você acabou de roubar meu título!_

**Naya:**_ Isso é loucura, cara._

**Repórter: **_Aparentemente você faz uma coisa com seus olhos e assim você paquera as pessoas._

**Cory e Naya: **_Ooooohhhhhh!_

**Dianna: **_Ah, Deus. Eu nem sabia deixava isso subentendido_**.**

**Repórter: **_Vocês concordam com isso?_

**Cory: **_Eu não discordaria totalmente..._

**Dianna: **_AAAHHHHH...! Quer saber? Eu diria que sou muito carinhosa com as pessoas que eu amo, o que incluiria esses dois ótimos... moça e rapaz... ah... yeah_**... (Tenho certeza que ela teve a intenção de dizer 'Lea' de forma sutil). **_Acho que por estar longe da minha família eu só preciso de... abraços_**.**

**Repórter: **_Outra pergunta que eu fiz foi quem é o maior paquerador e aparentemente o maior paquerador é..._

**Amber: **_Cory_**.**

**Repórter: **_Bem, a resposta foi a Dianna._

**Chris, Amber e Jenna: (Olham para Lea ao mesmo tempo) **_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Lea: (Sorrisinho culpado e envergonhado, como se tivesse pensando 'Aquela é minha garota')**

**Repórter: **_Vocês concordam?_

**Amber: **_Ainda acho que é o Cory_**.**

**Chris: **_É, Cory_**.**

**Jenna: **_Precisamos de um balanço_**.**

**Lea: **_Cory é o nosso garoto virgem, ela pode ser a garota virgem_**.**

**Outros: **_É_**.**

**Caraaa, só vendo para entender a tensão. BJS, obrigada pelos reviews. Qualquer problema, procurem no YouTube com o nome 'The Biggest Glee Flirt - Achele'.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel esqueceu desligar o alarme e seu rádio por satélite começou a tocar às seis da manhã. Ela rolou para o lado e desligou-o. Então, rolou de volta, com esperanças de voltar a dormir um pouco mais nesta manhã de sábado. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, apenas para perceber que o travesseiro estava emitindo calor e respirando.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela ficou cara a cara com dois olhos verdes e uma confusão de cabelos loiros. Quinn sonolentamente afastou o cabelo do rosto e sentou-se, o lençol caído em volta da cintura, expondo seu torso nu.

"Seis e meia," Rachel respondeu, "Eu esqueci de desligar o alarme. Desculpe."

"Tudo bem," Quinn olhou para si mesma e puxou o lençol, "Olhe para isso."

Rachel rolou de barriga para baixo e colocou os braços debaixo do travesseiro, descansando a cabeça em cima dele. "Você dormiu bem?"

A loira assentiu. "Eu tive um sonho estranho."

"Era sobre o quê?"

"Você e eu estávamos cantando um dueto nas Regionais e depois de ganharmos, eu fui para Disney com a minha irmã onde fomos perseguidas pelo Mickey Mouse." Quinn lembrou, com um sorriso.

Rachel riu. Seu riso desapareceu quando teve uma idéia. "É isso!"

"O quê?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco confusa.

A diva saiu da cama e caminhou até sua mesinha, procurando alguma coisa. "Você pode dizer para todos que estávamos ensaiando para as Regionais. Você pode dizer que nós duas queríamos o solo de abertura e resolvemos cantar um dueto. Faz completo sentido. Finn não é um cantor tão bom quanto você e, sem ofensa, Sam não é tão bom quanto eu. Eu tenho uma voz poderosa da Broadway e você..." Rachel parou quando encontrou seu iPod no armário. Ela se voltou para Quinn. "Você tem essa doce voz angelical que faz a platéia derreter."

A loira na cama sorriu em agradecimento ao elogio de Rachel. Então, ela voltou a deitar. "Parece que as pessoas podem acreditar nesta versão."

Rachel caminhou de volta para a cama com seu iPod, e o ofereceu a Quinn. "Eu tenho uma lista inteira de duetos femininos da Broadway. Você pode escolher já que eu sei todas as músicas e posso cantar as duas partes de cada uma."

Quinn assentiu e examinou as músicas, reconhecendo algumas.

Uma batida na porta quase assustou as duas à ponto de um ataque. A voz do pai de Rachel a chamando através da porta, fez Quinn entrar ainda mais em pânico. "Rachel, querida, eu escutei o seu alarme. Estava me perguntando se você gostaria de me ajudar a preparar o café da manhã já que seu pai foi para o trabalho mais cedo."

Rachel olhou para Quinn e sussurrou, "Finja que está dormindo."

A loira seguiu as ordens e deitou, puxando os lençóis até o pescoço, virando para o lado oposto da porta.

Rachel levantou e foi até a porta. Ela abriu e fez um sinal para o pai fazer silêncio com um dedo. A morena saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. "Minha amiga apareceu noite passada porque estava com problemas. Ela ainda está dormindo."

O pai parecia cético. "Tem certeza que é uma ela?"

Rachel assentiu com um sorriso divertido. "Certeza, pai. Quando ela acordar, nós descemos para o café."

"Tem certeza de que não é o Noah?" ele perguntou. "Ele é um bom garoto e tudo, mas..."

"Pai!" os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram com a implicação. "Tenho certeza de que não é Noah Puckerman."

Seu pai finalmente pareceu convencido. "OK, com tanto que ela apareça para o café da manhã." Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Você vai me ajudar ou vai esperar até essa sua amiga misteriosa acordar?"

Rachel riu. "Eu vou ajudar. Deixe-me escrever um recado para ela, tudo bem? Eu não quero que ela pense que a deixei."

"Que tipo de problemas ela está tendo?" ele olhou para a porta atrás da filha.

Rachel estava prestes a responder, mas a porta abriu. Quinn apareceu por cima do ombro de Rachel, fingindo ter acabado de acordar. Rachel ficou aliviada ao ver que a outra estava vestindo um par de pijamas de estrelas douradas. "Oh, desculpe. Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora. Eu posso voltar..." ela começou a fechar a porta, mas Sr. Berry a impediu.

"Não precisa," ele sorriu, "Eu acho que ainda não nos conhecemos."

"Eu sou Quinn." Quinn sorriu largamente e ofereceu sua mão para ele.

"Eu sou Trevor. Rachel e eu estávamos prestes a descer para fazer o café da manhã. Geralmente é um espetáculo. Você está mais do que convidada a ficar e assistir."

"Parece divertido." Ela assentiu e viu Rachel arquear uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

Os três desceram as escadas. Trevor tivera que voltar para o quarto, para apanhar seu celular, deixando as duas sozinhas na cozinha.

"Como você sabia o que eu tinha dito?" Rachel sussurrou para Quinn.

A loira sorriu. "Eu estava ouvindo através da porta. Por que seu pai acha que você está dormindo com o Puck?"

"Esperanças de pai," Rachel explicou, abrindo a geladeira. "Ele quer que eu case com um bom garoto judeu sem realmente dormir com ele antes."

Quinn riu enquanto Trevor voltava. Ele sorriu. "O que é engraçado?"

"O fato de que você não consegue enfiar dentro dessa sua cabeça judia que Noah e eu terminamos." Rachel disse para o pai.

Ele colocou as mãos para cima. "Tudo bem. Eu aceito o fato de que você e Noah terminaram." Ele caminhou até o armário. "Então, Quinn, o que você quer para o café da manhã?"

"O que você fizer." Ela sentou em uma cadeira próxima a bancada da cozinha.

"Eu gosto dela."

A morena lançou um sorriso para Quinn e a outra a imitou. "É, eu também."

Quinn sorriu até Rachel olhar para o outro lado e abaixar a cabeça. Doía saber que ela queria que Rachel gostasse dela mais do que apenas como uma amiga. Na noite anterior, enquanto caía no sono, ela finalmente percebera quanto Rachel significava para ela; que Rachel se tornara uma parte muito importante em sua vida. Embora as ações de Rachel mostrassem que ela queria ser mais, Quinn se convencera de que Rachel apenas estava sendo uma boa amiga, o que Rachel fora para ela e mais de uma ocasião, mesmo quando ela não merecia.

"Estou pensando em waffles." Trevor olhou para as duas.

"Perfeito," Quinn sorriu.

Enquanto Rachel e Trevor caminhavam ao redor da cozinha fazendo waffles, o telefone de Quinn tocou em seu bolso. Ela o apanhou e viu o nome da mãe na tela. Ela esquecera completamente de dizer a mãe que passaria a noite na casa de Rachel.

"Com licença," Quinn disse para o pai e a filha antes de ir para a sala de estar.

Trevor se inclinou em direção filha e sussurrou. "Ela não era a grávida?"

Rachel assentiu.

"Onde está o bebê?" ele perguntou, verificando o waffle.

Rachel olhou para a porta, procurando por Quinn. "Shelby a adotou."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, surpreso.

Rachel assentiu. "Foi depois de todo o drama das Regionais."

Quinn abriu a porta da cozinha e sentou novamente.

"Tudo bem?" Trevor perguntou.

A loira assentiu. "Eu estava tão... cansada noite passada que esqueci de ligar para minha mãe." Ela descansou o queixo na palma da mão e os observou.

Todos se divertiram no café antes de Trevor enxotar as duas para se divertirem enquanto limpava a cozinha. Ele até dera para Rachel sua mesada adiantada para que pudessem se divertir.

"Quais são seus planos para hoje?" Quinn perguntou despreocupadamente enquanto verificava o guarda-roupa de Rachel por algo digno de uma Fabray.

Rachel deu de ombros. "Todos os sábados eu me exercito durante duas horas depois do almoço antes de ir para o estúdio de dança, ensaiar, mas ultimamente, tenho me exercitado de outra forma, então apenas assisto alguns filmes."

Quinn deu uma risadinha. "Você quer ir ao cinema? Eu estou com humor para assistir algum filme de ação."

Rachel olhou para Quinn. "Tipo, em público?"

"Por que não?" Quinn perguntou, puxando uma blusa azul de manga comprida e calças jeans.

"E se alguém ver você comigo?" Rachel perguntou baixinho. "Eles podem pensar que o que Santana está dizendo é verdade."

Quinn virou e segurou a roupa em frente a morena, "Ninguém que conhecemos vai estar aonde vamos. Vou levar você para o meu esconderijo secreto."

Rachel arqueou um sobrancelha. "Seu esconderijo secreto?"

A cheerio colocou a roupa na cama e tirou a camisa. "Confie em mim."

Não era como se Rachel fosse discutir com uma Quinn semi-nua. Então ela apenas balançou a cabeça e se vestiu, tentando manter os olhos para si mesma, porque senão, elas provavelmente acabariam atrasadas para ver um filme no esconderijo secreto de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que ninguém gosta de esperar, e tal, e pra quem ainda não sabe, digamos que, um ente querido da minha família com quem eu moro está muito doente. Mais a escola e outras coisas que a vida real joga no caminho, não é fácil. Acho que até aí dá pra entender. Mas eu NÃO VOU DESISTIR DE NENHUMA DAS MINHAS TRADUÇÕES, só vai demorar mais do que o normal para a atualização. <strong>

**Enfim, mais um capítulo de Conforto Na Noite pra quem acompanha, e espero que em breve eu possa postar mais um capítulo. Muio ainda vai acontecer. BEIJOS E REVIEWS, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn assegurou Rachel de que Santana não tiraria mais fotos delas, enquanto caminhavam até o carro da loira. Especialmente porque os carros de Santana e Brittany não estavam na garagem dos Pierce.

"Elas provavelmente estão na casa da Santana," Quinn deu de ombros. No entanto, quando chegou ao seu carro, havia mais fotos sob os limpadores dos pára-brisas.

Rachel olhou para Quinn, esperando vê-la chateada. Depois de olhar para as fotos, Quinn revirou os olhos. Quando viu Rachel a observando, ela brincou. "Gostaria que Santana tirasse mais fotos do meu lado bom."

Na mente de Rachel, uma resposta melosa e doce foi ouvida 'Todos os seus lados são bons'. No entanto, ela não era publicamente afetuosa. Só deixou escapar um sorriso de compreensão e entrou no lado do passageiro.

Quando Quinn ligou o carro, o rádio tocou alto. Ela rapidamente abaixou o volume para um tom mais baixo.

Rachel olhou interrogativamente para Quinn. "É Frank Sinatra?"

"E Nancy Sinatra." Quinn explicou. "Um dos poucos duetos que fizeram juntos." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu gosto deles juntos."

Rachel ouviu enquanto dirigiam e comentou quando a música acabou. "Essa é uma ótima canção."

"Obrigada," Quinn sorriu. "Quero dizer, não fui eu quem escrevi nem nada."

"Espero que não." Rachel riu. "Caso contrário, você seria a líder de torcida mais velha do mundo."

Quinn riu e relaxou completamente agora que seu gosto musical não estava sendo criticado. Quando as outras lideres de torcida ou jogadores de futebol ouviam suas músicas, eles lhe diziam que aquilo era horrível ou estranho.

A próxima música começou a tocar e Rachel gritou. "Eu amo essa música!" ela aumentou o volume e começou a cantar.

"Você definitivamente não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de músicas de Nova York, eletrônicas ou indie." Quinn sorriu para a passageira.

Rachel devolveu o sorriso. "Você achou que eu sou ouvisse músicas da Celine Dion?"

Quinn se sentiu um pouco envergonhada por pensar daquele modo. "Bem... eu sinto muito."

A outra riu. "Não precisa pedir desculpas. Então, eu tenho um louco gosto eclético para música. Ninguém realmente sabe disso. Exceto meus pais, quando ouço Chairlift," ela fez um gesto com a mão apontando para o rádio, tocando tal banda "e eles têm que vir até meu quarto pedir para eu abaixar o volume."

Quinn balançou a cabeça. Rachel não fazia pouco de suas músicas e até gostava das mesmas bandas. Isso era importante para qualquer relacionamento adolescente. Interesses em comum para um relacionamento que não era muito definível ainda.

"Então, onde é esse lugar secreto que você está me levando?" Rachel olhou ao redor da vizinhança onde se dirigiam. As casas iam dando lugar a pequenos restaurantes e armazéns.

"É uma surpresa," Quinn viu o olhar no rosto de Rachel. "Não vamos a nenhum lugar onde você possa se machucar. Eu prometo."

"Eu sei," Rachel disse, "É só..." ela começou, enquanto Quinn estacionava em um local que só tinha mais três outros carros.

Quinn sorriu e saiu do carro, enquanto Rache relutantemente tentava fazer o mesmo. Quando Quinn bateu no teto do carro, Rachel finalmente saiu.

"Nós vamos entrar por um tempo, e depois, se você ainda se sentir desconfortável, podemos ir embora." Quinn sorriu e continuou caminhando por o que parecia ser um pequeno beco. Então ela abriu uma porta de metal no final do beco. Rachel olhou para o que parecia ser um hotel antigo.

Quando entrou, no entanto, ficou surpresa. O tapete felpudo as guiava até uma grande mesa de carvalho. As paredes eram de madeira, com carpetes roxos. Tudo parecia ter saído de um filme antigo.

O garoto atrás da mesa de carvalho abaixou o livro que lia e sorriu para as duas. "Hei, Quinn, você finalmente trouxe alguém para acompanha-la." Rachel percebeu que ele usava uma camiseta da Universidade de Lima, muito diferente do que funcionários geralmente usavam nos cinemas.

"Sim," Quinn sorriu para Rachel, antes de voltar seu olhar para o garoto. "Algum filme de ação hoje?"

"Você está com sorte." Ele riu. "Vai começar assim que vocês sentarem."

"Incrível." Quinn apanhou a carteira e deu ao rapaz uma quantidade de dinheiro que Rachel não conseguiu ver.

Ele apanhou dois copos e entregou a loira. "Sala três."

Ela assentiu. "Obrigada, Matt."

Quinn guiou Rachel até uma cortina que servia de porta, até o que parecia ser exatamente uma sala de cinema, mas um pouco menor. Assentos para apenas cinqüenta pessoas. Antes de sentarem, Quinn deu um dos copos para Rachel e se virou para o fundo da sala. Lá, elas encontraram uma maquina de refrigerantes e pipoca.

"Esse lugar é legalizado?" Rachel sussurrou para Quinn.

A loira sorriu. "Eu espero. Eu amo isso aqui." Ela usou o copo para apanhar o refrigerante e Rachel a imitou. Depois Quinn apanhou a pipoca e deixou Rachel escolher onde sentariam. Rachel escolheu assentos bem no centro da sala.

"Estamos prontas!" Quinn gritou.

"OK!" O rapaz de mais cedo gritou de volta.

Rachel olhou para trás e viu a entrada do retro projetor. Matt ajustou o projetor até o filme começar. Depois desapareceu e as luzes apagaram.

"Eu nunca estive em um lugar assim," Rachel comentou. "Como você o encontrou?"

"O noivo da minha irmã é o dono." Quinn disse. "Os pais dele são ricos ou sei lá o quê e ele fica com o dinheiro da família se cuidar dos negócios."

"Você tem desconto por ser da família ou alguma coisa assim?" Rachel brincou, mas ao perceber a falsa expressão no rosto de Quinn, seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Para Taylor Fabray, eu não existo mais." Quinn brincou com seu próprio copo enquanto falava. "Ela acha que eu sou a culpada por nossos pais terem se separado."

"Não foi sua culpa." Rachel disse. "Você sabe disso."

"É," Quinn suspirou e finalmente olhou para Rachel. "Enfim, o noivo dela, Jason, ainda pensa em mim como uma irmã mais nova, então eu posso vir aqui quando quiser, e nunca pedem minha identidade se quiser uma cerveja."

Rachel assentiu. Ela queria pegar a mão de Quinn, mas elas estavam em publico, mesmo que em uma sala de cinema vazia e ela não tinha certeza se a Cheerio gostaria daquilo. Ela olhou ao redor mais uma vez antes do filme começar. O lugar era legal e significava muito para ela o fato de Quinn ter lhe contado toda a história por trás dele.

Os créditos iniciais apareceram, e Quinn ofereceu sua pipoca para Rachel, que aceitou. Quinn sorriu e observou o olhar de Rachel, notando algo novo.

Uma pergunta ainda cutucava a mente de Rachel. "Você nunca trouxe ninguém aqui?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da tela. "Eu não posso trazer qualquer um para o meu esconderijo secreto."

Um sorriso convencido apareceu nos labios de Rachel, enquanto ela se acomodava melhor em seu assento. Ela não era qualquer um. Ela era especial. Pelo menos quando se tratava dos esconderijos de Quinn.

Não houve muita interação durante o filme. Rachel se recostou contra Quinn em alguns momentos, quando o suspense aumentava, mas não houve outra interação física.

Quando o filme finalmente acabo, elas se olharam e sorriram.

"Esse foi um ótimo filme." Rachel piscou quando as luzes acenderam.

Quinn sorriu e assentiu. Elas apanharam mais refrigerante antes de saírem da sala.

Enquanto entravam no saguão, viram outra pessoa ao lado de Matt. Ele era alto, muito bonito, com cabelos castanhos que pareciam precisar de um corte.

"Hei, Mini Eu!" ele disse, quando viu Quinn. Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

"Hei, Jason." Quinn disse.

"O que você tem feito?" ele perguntou.

"Só escola, lideres de torcida e glee." Ela respondeu com um dar de ombros. Ela olhou para Rachel. "Essa é a Rachel."

"Hei, você é aquela garota do lance dos corais que eu vi." Ele estendeu a mão com um sorriso amigável. "Você tem uma voz incrível."

"Obrigada." Rachel sorriu de volta. Ela já gostava desse cara.

Jason olhou para Quinn. "Quando é sua próxima competição de Glee ou torneio ou sei lá o quê?"

Quinn não parecia tinha tanta certeza, antão olhou para Rachel. "Em três semanas."

"Ótimo," ele disse. "Eu também vou estar em Nova York quando vocês forem para as Nacionais."

"Espero que cheguemos lá." A loira riu.

"Nós definitivamente vamos estar lá." Rachel disse. "Especialmente agora que a Quinn vai abrir um de nossos números."

"Sério?" Jason perguntou. "Você realmente gosta desse clube, não?" ele a abracou mais uma vez. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

Quinn sorriu. "Obrigada, J."

"Oh, sim," ele sorriu. "Sobre aquela sua competição das lideres no Japão..."

"Você não vai poder vir," os olhos de Quinn se voltaram para o chão. "Eu entendo. É mesmo muito longe."

"Você está brincando?" ele a abraçou. "Eu já perdi alguma de suas competições?"

"Não," Quinn riu.

"Eu só ia perguntar se você vai conseguir dar uma fugidinha, assim podemos olhar a cidade..."

Rachel sorriu com a interação. Ela nunca soubera que Quinn tinha um cunhado tão legal. Aquilo explicava o porque de Quinn ter continuado com seu celular e carro quando fora expulsa de casa por estar grávida.

"Nós temos que ensaiar." Quinn disse finalmente.

"Certo," ele assentiu. Ele olhou para a porta do cinema e disse. "Hei, olha ali!"

Quinn olhou e Rachel viu Jason colocar algo na bolsa de Quinn. A loira não percebeu, mas Jason viu que Rachel o observava. Ele deu uma piscadela e sorriu. "Bom conhecer você, Rachel."

"Você também." Ela sorriu e seguiu Quinn até a saída.

Enquanto elas se dirigiam até o carro, Rachel disse. "Ele colocou alguma coisa na sua bolsa."

Quinn sorriu surpresa. "Tem certeza?" ela abriu a bolsa e puxou um saquinho. Quando Quinn abriu, descobriu que Jason colocara duzentos dólares em sua bolsa.

"Ele é muito legal." Rachel disse.

Quinn assentiu. "É, ele é." Ela destravou o carro e abriu a porta para Rachel. "Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de ensaiarmos."

Rachel riu. "Eu tenho que convencer meus pais a saírem, ou então eles vão tentar me fazer assistir uma daquelas maratonas horríveis na TV."

"Nós podemos ir para a escola. " Quinn disse.

"É sábado," Rachel disse.

A loira olhou para as chaves que tinha na mão e apanhou uma, balançando na frente de Rachel. "A chave mestra da escola."

"Você está falando sério?" Rachel perguntou, olhos arregalados.

"Eu sou a chefe das líderes de torcida," Quinn sorriu. "Eu posso fazer o que quiser." Com isso, ela fechou a porta de Rachel e caminhou até a porta do motorista.

* * *

><p><strong>Não, não, não! Não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas traduções. Eu já disse isso antes. As atualizações vão demorar por um tempo, pois eu ainda tenho uma vidinha monótona aqui, fora da vida virtual. Enfim u.u.<strong>

**Só peço um pouco de paciência. Eu adoro traduzir, e adoro mais ainda ver que os leitores gostam das minhas escolhas para traduções, mas nada nem sempre é tão fácil, certo? **

**Espero que vcs não desistam de mim como não desisto de vocês.**

**BJS!  
><strong>


End file.
